Just My Goddamned Luck
by SundaySolis
Summary: Wynter and Seth had been best friends for 16 years, until he decided to ditch her for some wanna be gang! The nerve of the guy! And when she needed him most, he claimed to be 'too busy'. Asshole.
1. Headache

_**ok, so this... whatever it is (im still not sure if ima make it into an actual story) i started writing it when i was listening to "hit the lights" by Selena Gomez and the Scene. anyways, sorry for not updating my other stories, my Microsoft aint working and i wrote this in Gabe's house, so... yaah.. anyways,**_

_**enjoy,**_

**_Sunday_**

* * *

><p>i didnt know what to do.<p>

saying i was scared was an understatement.

i kept thinking the worst would happen.

i sighed.

i was gonna go insane!

but i mean, i was gonna die anyways, so what'd i have to lose? besides my life, but that's besides the point.

i sighed again, and banged my head against my locker.

"careful, Wyn" i heard someone say next to me.

i looked over and saw it was Seth Clearwater.

last thing i needed.

i groaned and hit my head again.

"uh... seriously Wynter, you're gonna hurt yourself" he whispered, as if he didnt want me to hear.

"i" _bang_ "dont" _bang_ "care"_ bang._

h_e _was quiet for a while and i kept on hitting my head.

"uh... is everything ok?" he asked me.

screw him! he had the audacity to ask me that?

"no, sethery, im NOT ok!" i screeched right in his ear.

he flinched, either from the noise or from my answer.

16 years of being best friends.

16 years wasted.

"i cant believe you seth" i whispered.

i seriously couldnt.

we'd been best friends for literally our whole lives, but apparently he didn't care about that as long as he got to hang out with his secret crush, Jacob Black.

ok, so Seth wasnt really gay, but there was some serious bromance going on.

"im sorry, but you dont get it, Wyn" he told me, looking sadder than i'd seen him my whole life.

i shook my head and walked away.

great, not only did my heart hurt, but now my head hurt too.

the day is off to a _great_ start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>mkayy i know its a weird chapter, but i promise it will get better and you will understand more later on.<em>**

**_this week i read_**

**_have mercy part one by sunshine_**

**_hunted by aleena_**


	2. Freaks

i was walking home after school. i'd stayed late cuz i'd been tutoring some guy named Collin Mathews and lemme tell you, that boy was hopeless. i mean sure, he was a sweetheart, but he couldn't remember anything for more than one minute and thirty two seconds... i'd actually timed it. well he only had that problem with History, cuz he was actually super smart in other subjects.

anyways, he'd offered me a ride home, saying it was really dark outside, but i said no, cuz... i dont know why... but now i regret it.

it was barely nine but it was so dark! i was kinda crepped out, i mean, i swear i kept seeing shadows in the woods.

i dont know why, but i was craving ice cream... i would eat one when i got home.

i lived twenty minutes away from school, and i always walked, since i didnt have a car.

i'd encountered some freaks on my way home, before, but it was never something i couldn't handle.

anyways, i was like ten minutes away from home when i heard something moving in the woods.

i froze.

there'd been a couple of hikers that had been murdered in the woods lately.

bears, aparenlty.

"is anyone there?" i asked.

no one answered, so i turned around kept on walking, my head down, and my bag in my shoulder. i was ready to run if it was necessary.

a few seconds later, i hear the noise again.

well, shit.

if its a bear, im dead.

i was about to run when i heard a voice.

"hello, there"

i turned just in time to see a man coming out of the woods.

"what is a pretty girl like yourself walking by yourself in the dark?" he asked me.

ok, can you say creep?

"none of your business" i told him.

he started stalking towards me, and i took a step back.

he hissed.

oh, shit.

i spun around and sprinted as fast as i could.

"i love playing with my food" he said.

all i could think was 'i never got to eat my ice cream'.

inspiring, i know.

anyways, i was running like a madman... excuse me, a madwoman, when i see headlights coming my way.

i start waving my arms like a maniac and hoped it wasnt another freak in the car.

the driver stopped and got out of the car.

"are you ok?" he asked me, stepping closer to me.

i turned back and saw that the other man was gone.

i turned back to look at my saviour.

he didnt seem that much older than me.

black hair, blue eyes, jeans, and a white t-shirt. he had a camera hanging from his neck.

"no" i said.

he looked around before turning back to face me.

"im Jackson"

"Wynter"

"wynter" he repeated my name.

i nodded.

"well, ok" he said, clapping his hands together, "Wynter, do you need a ride?"

it was MY turn to look around.

what if he was another hissing freak?

nah, God cant hate me THAT much.

"you better not murder me, cuz if you do, i'll haunt you for the rest of your life" i said, and with that happy note, i got in the car with him.

* * *

><p><strong>weird chapter i know but i had practice and im exhausted... anyways, please review!<strong>

**i read:**

**miss imprint**

***oh, almost forgot, please check out my other story, Good Luck To Me... thanks!**


	3. Cliffs

**thanks to taydortot, ****Aleena Kiwiana, ****1h2a34, ****Luli Cullen, ****VerryBerryBlend, ****Messenger Of Evil, ****Munchkin Jeeves ****and ****IzzyTheNinja ****for their reviews! they mean so much to me! and also sorry for taking so long to update but i've been trying to finish Good Luck To Me, so yeahh... but im actually pretty excited bout this story and I Love You Loser! Sigh i finished Good Luck To Me... im sad now! ahha well please check out that story if you want... you dont have to read it to understand this one, but most of the characters will be the same... haha anyways, here's chapter 3...**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>So, turns out that Jackson wasnt a hissing freak! he was actually pretty cool.<p>

i found out that he went to Forks High and was on his way to La Push Beach to take some pics for his Photography class, hence the camera.

And since he was giving me a ride to La Push, I decided that I would be his tour guide.

It was the first time he was going to La Push Beach. I really have no idea how that's possible, though, since Forks is so damn tiny and La Push is so damn close, but you know... whatever tickles your pickle.

Once we arrived at the beach, I got out of the car and patiently waited while Jackson gaped a bit at the ocean.

I mean the beach was truly beautiful, specially at this time of day when the sun was setting.

"So... uh, where's a good spot to take the pictures?" he asked me once he got over the shock of seeing the ocean.

"Depends... do you want tourists on your pics or just the ocean, or...?"

He seemed to think about it for a little while.

"Just the ocean" he said, but looked a bit doubtful once he saw all of the tourists walking around the beach.

I smirked.

"Good thing you brought a local along, then" I said, before weaving my way through all the people, trying to reach the cliffs.

Jackson seemed to have a hard time keeping up, and I had to stop a couple of times for him to catch up, and the second he did, I would start walking again.

It took us around twenty minutes to reach the cliffs, but once we did, I instantly regretted my choice of bringing him here.

Seth and a couple of the guys from his new 'gang' were there cliff diving.

Idiots.

Jackson ignored them and rushed to the edge, but I could fell them watching us.

"You're gonna fall of the cliff, idiot"

"Shut up, I'm you're ride home" was his retort.

I snorted.

"Woah, this place is amazing"

"No shit"

I sat down with my back against a tree trunk, positioned so I could watch Jackson, make sure he didn't trip and fall headfirst down the cliff.

Not that I'd be able to much if he did, you know, but its the intention that counts.

Jackson started snapping pictures, ignoring the guys who were looking at him as if he were insane.

Suddenly, one of them sniffed.

I think it was Brady, Collin's friend.

He was going out with Sunday, who had been attacked by a bear a few months ago.

He turned to look at me before nudging Seth and whispering something to him, too low for me to hear.

Seth turned to look at me as well, and he too sniffed.

Ok, can you say freaks?

Did I smell bad or what?

"Wynter..." Seth said cautiously.

"Sethery..." I mocked him.

"Where were you today?"

I looked at him weird.

"School"

"Besides that"

"Uh... I walked home..."

"That's it?"

The only reason why I was actually answering his questions was because he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Well, I never actually made it home" I said, and by now, everyone, Jackson included, was paying attention to me.

"Why not? Did someone hurt you?"

"Nop... Just freaked me out. I met a hissing freak today on my way home. Apparenly, I smell _delicious._" I told them.

"Oh, so that's why you were running down the street like the devil himself was after you" Jackson said, as if everything made sense now.

I shot him a look.

"Take your pictures"

He chuckled but did as I said.

I turned to face the guys again, and found that Seth was as white as a ghost, which is saying something since he's even tanner than I am.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I asked him.

Next thing I know, he's pulling me into a hug.

I look over his shoulder and met one of his friend's eyes.

And after that, I couldn't look away.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY ITS RUSHED BUT I GOTTA GO. ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.<span>_**


	4. The Hill

**Thanks so much to LuvinTwilight143, ****blonde, ****Luli Cullen**** and 1h2a34 for their reviews, and to everyone that read the story... it'd be nice if y'all reviewed!**

**Also, does anyone know the name of the Brady/OC story where the girl's brother kills her dad because he hurt her mum? anyone? I know its not much to on with, but if anyone knows the name, please do tell!**

**Ps. I was thinking of doing a separate story that will include one chapter for each of my Good Luck World stories... Like a '10 years later' stuff and all.. you know, so y'all can see what happened to the characters... i already started workin on the one for Good Luck To Me, and I'll let yah know when its up!**

**anyways here's ch4**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I mean, how can I have feelings for a complete stranger?<p>

Ok, its not like I was in love with the guy or nothing, but I wanted to get to know him.

Once I was able to look away, which took me a few minutes, I kicked Seth on the shin and glared at him.

"Let go Sethery"

He then hit me with the most powerful set of puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen.

"Nop" I said, shaking my head, "Not gonna work. I invented those"

He smiled a bit before putting me down.

"Jackson, enough pictures, we're leaving" I told him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the cliff's edge.

"But! Come on, Wynter!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you someplace else!"

He thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Very well..."

I snorted.

I turned back to face the guys and sent them a sarcastic smile.

"Ah-Buhbye!"

Grabbing Jackson's arm again, I pulled him away and we went back to the beach.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked me a little while later after we arrived at the cemetery.<p>

I snorted.

"Well, duh! I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't sure. Plus, the only kind of ideas I have are good." I told him, snaking around some of the bigger headstones.

"But it's kinda creepy, doncha think?" he wondered, looking disgusted.

I rolled my eyes.

"No. We're going up that hill over there. See it? When you look down from there, it has an amazing yet creepy view" I told him.

He looked at me weird.

"You come here often?" he asked me jokingly.

I was quiet for a while.

"My parents are buried on that hill" I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**i know its a short chapter but I really wanted to update and this is all I have. A friend of mine passed away, and Im just like out of it. God bless her soul, at least she's safe now.**_


	5. The Eerie Glow and The Macabre Cemetery

**Thanks to 1h2a34, Luli Cullen, blonde, LuvinTwilight143, IzzyTheNinja for the reviews!**

**So, my friend's funeral was yesterday, GOD BLESS HER SOUL! I wrote this chapter last night. ****Hope y'all like it.**

**Here's ch5**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The hill looked especially macabre tonight, with the full moon high on the sky, illuminating the headstones. The moonlight gave the cemetery an eerie glow.<p>

I felt Jackson shuddering next to me, so I reached over and took hold of his free hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"It's ok. It's not so bad once you get used to it," I told him.

I was totally lying.

I'd been coming here for the past six years of my life, and the cemetery was always as shuddersome as tonight, or sometimes it was even more sinister.

I tightened my hold on Jackson's hand when I saw the shadows. They were the same shadows I always saw, but they never stopped freaking me out.

If you looked at them from the corner of your eye, they seemed to move; dance, even. But when you turned to face them, they stood still.

Which each step you took, they seemed to come closer, no matter what direction you went. You could never get rid of them. They followed you everywhere.

Like I said, creepy.

Jackson looked around, still unsure.

"Ok,if you say so," he said, chuckling nervously, "but if something jumps out and murders me, I'll haunt you for the rest of my life," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled nervously as well.

"So, those guys were your friends?" he asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, no."

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to elaborate.

I sighed.

"Seth and I had been best friends since we were one, sixteen years ago. And when I say best friends I mean, BEST FRIENDS. Like, people think we're Siamese twins cuz we're always together and attached at the hip."

He looked surprised.

"Really? So you guys are mad at each other right now or...?"

I nodded, and started talking again, never having stopped walking towards the top of the hill, only slowing my pace.

"He missed school a few weeks ago, and he never called me or anything, and he wasn't answering my calls either, so I went over to his house, but... But when I got there, his mom, Sue, and one of her friend's, Billy Black, were there, and they wouldn't let me come inside to see him OR Leah, Seth's older sister. The thing is, Seth's dad had passed away a few days before, so I was worried about him because he was acting a little weird. I mean, I know it's normal, cuz of what happened, but I was still worried. And then when Billy and Sue wouldn't let me go inside to see them, I was sure they had done something stupid and harmed themselves or something. I started really freaking out." I told him, never stopped talking until we reached my parent's headstones.

I sat down against my mom's headstone and Jackson sat Indian style across from me.

"After kicking and screaming for a while, I managed to get them to let me go inside, just to make sure they were still breathing." I chuckled a bit at the memory. I think I seriously traumatized Billy Black with my behavior. "Anyways, I walked inside and into Seth's room with both Sue and Billy hot on my heels, and there they are, Seth and Leah, sitting on Seth's bed, watching TV. I glared at Sue and Billy and told them every single cuss word you can think of for scaring me like that. Of course, Sue almost murdered me right there and then for using 'that type of language with adults', but you know, whatever. I was pissed."

Jackson laughed and motioned for me to keep going, leaning forward.

"Anyways, Seth and Leah are just sitting there on the bed gaping at me. I asked Seth why he wasn't at school and he just looked away. I asked him again, but he was just like, 'I can't tell you, It's a secret, blahblahblah'", I told Jack, making a poor impression of Seth talking.

"I was all annoyed because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so after a while of us just arguing, I left and went home. It was a few days before he went back to school, and during that time, he never talked to me, never called, never even looked my way. We had never been in a fight with each other before. At least not a serious one. Ever."

I was whispering by the time I finished the sentence.

He looked at me sadly before asking, "What happened after that?"

I looked at the moon.

"The first day he came at school, I was going to go apologize for being such a bitch, but I never got the chance. When I saw him, he was surrounded by those guys you saw at the cliffs. They swarmed him the whole day! I swear they watched him like a flock of hawks, never let him out of their sight. Whenever I got a few meters close to him, one of them was there at his side, guiding him on the other direction, away from me."

"That's rotten! I mean, You were her best friend, I bet you they didn't even know his name before that week!" Jack exclaimed.

"Exactly! I think the same thing. I think they're assholes." I told him matter-of-fact.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, digesting what I had just said, when we heard it.

At first I thought it was just the branches of the tress slapping against each other, but after a few seconds I noticed that the ominous sound came from behind me, and not from the trees.

Jack turned to look at something behind me, and I saw his eyes go as round as plates.

Well, shit, that can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Ride Back From A Stranger

**Thanks to 1h2a34, LuvinTwlight143, IzzyTheNinja, brinna101, and Luli Cullen for their reviews! I love yah guys!**

**Ok, so I had like no idea what I was gonna do with this chapter, so thats why it took so long for me to update, but here it is now! yay! Haha also, I went to see Hunger Games today! I LOVED IT! i loved the book and now the movies! can't wait for the second movie to come out already! and the percy jackson one too! aaah i love them!**

**OMG IT RAINED AND THERE WAS HAIL! (IT NEVER RAINS WHERE IM FROM AND THERES NEVER ANY HAIL...) MY SCHOOL IS IN PORTABLES AND HAHA I BET Y'ALL IT AINT THERE NO MORE!**

**Ps. I posted a poll, it's on my profile… so yeah please vote!**

**anyways here's ch6**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>We sat in silence for a few seconds, digesting what I had just said, when we heard it.<em>

_At first I thought it was just the branches of the tress slapping against each other, but after a few seconds I noticed that the ominous sound came from behind me, and not from the trees._

_Jack turned to look at something behind me, and I saw his eyes go as round as plates._

_Well, shit, that can't be good._

"Jackson?" I whispered, my voice barely audible over the howling of the wind.

I didn't want to turn around and see what had Jackson so spooked.

Jackson kept staring, and with every passing second, my panic increased.

I thought back to all those attacks that had taken place during the past few weeks and paled even more.

"Wynter… Just how big can wolves get?" He whispered to me, his lips barely moving.

I gave him a confused look.

Wolves?

"I… Uh, I dunno… Why?" I asked him cautiously.

He swallowed audibly.

"Turn around," he ordered.

I did as he said, as slow as possible.

And froze when I saw two horse-sized wolves staring at us with bright eyes. Their eyes, two hazel and two green, seemed too smart for them to belong to animals. The two beasts were standing at least a few meters away from us. One had chocolate colored fur, and the other was coal black.

The four of us were frozen for a few seconds, until we heard a twig snap somewhere behind Jackson and I. The two of us spun around, trying to see if there were more of them, but I froze once again when I saw the hissing freak standing just a few feet from us.

I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him closer.

"You rather be murdered by a hissing freak or eaten by pretty mutant wolves?" I asked him, only half joking.

Personally, I'd take the wolves over the freak any day.

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"Pretty mutant wolves," he muttered before dragging me back a few feet towards the wolves.

So apparently I wasn't the only one who found the hissing freak a bit unsettling.

Once we were close enough to reach out and touch the wolves' pelt, we stopped. I don't know about Jackson, but I can honestly say that I was waiting for them to start eating me every single passing second.

But only they didn't!

I turned to face them, but they were staring at the freak, who was inching closer and closer to where Jackson and I were.

When he got closer, one of the wolves, the one with the chocolate colored pelt, growled viciously and stepped closer to us. It positioned itself so it was standing protectively in front of me and Jackson. The other wolf growled as well but started creeping closer to the freak, who let me tell you, was becoming more of a freak by the second.

"Are we not gonna get eaten?" Jackson asked me, sounding extremely confused.

"I certainly hope not," I whispered back, trying not to catch the attention of the two wolves who kept on walking towards the freak, and away from us.

As soon as they were a good ten feet away from us, Jackson and I stood up slowly, before turning around and sprinting down the hill.

We ran as fast as we could, and we almost rolled down the hill because of how fast we were running.

We somehow managed to make it all the way down the hill, but we only figured out our problem when we reached the gate of the cemetery.

Jack's car was still happily parked at the beach.

We hadn't brought Jack's car, so we would have to walk back there.

It was a two hour walk. At least! And what with the hissing freak and the pretty mutant wolves around? We probably wouldn't make it a mile!

Jack and I looked at each other before hurrying down the road. Hopefully we could get someone to give us a ride.

"Did you see the way those wolves looked at us? They almost didn't seem… Well, like wolves. They seemed to smart, didn't they?" Jack whispered a few minutes of walking in silence.

I nodded, glad I wasn't the only one who had noticed that.

We were both lost in thought for a little while.

Why hadn't the wolves attacked us? I mean, it's not like I wanted them to kill me or anything, but they'd already killed a bunch of hikers, what was so different about us? And what was up with the wolves anyways? Since when were there wolves in La Push, and why did they seem so freaking smart? That sure as hell wasn't normal, nor was the hissing freak, for that matter. What is up with the world lately?

Anyways, after another few minutes of walking down the road, we saw the headlights of a car coming our way. Jackson and I stood at the side of the road, waving our arms, hoping the driver would see us in spite of the dark.

I sighed, remembering this was the second time today that I was doing this.

The car slowed to a stop, and Jackson stepped in front of me to speak to the driver.

"Can we have a ride to the beach, man? We left the car there…" Jack explained.

The guy who was driving the car stuck his head out the car window to look at me.

Recognition flashed through his eyes and he turned back to look at Jack.

"Sure, I'll drive you guys." He answered, unlocking the doors so we could get in.

Jack got in the front and I got in the back, behind him.

The guy looked young, probably around my age, maybe a bit older. He was obviously Quileute, and he was obviously one of Seth's new 'BFFS'.

"I'm Jake, by the way"

I sent him a nervous smile when he looked my way.

"I'm Jack, that's Wynter," Jack introduced us.

Jake chuckled but didn't say anything.

The ride to the beach was awkward, to say the least.

Only when we were a few minutes away did one of us speak.

"Jackson," I groaned, "you, idiot, you left your camera."

His hands shot to his neck, where his camera usually hung, and clutched empty air.

He groaned.

"Dammit! My whole work's there! I hadn't downloaded the pictures to my computer! I'm dead," he said, burying his face in his hands.

I giggled.

"What you laughing about?" he asked me in a joking tone.

"I feel so bad!" I managed to choke out.

"Then why are you laughing?" Jack asked me, but he was laughing as well.

"I don't know! Oh, my God!" I exclaimed, trying to breathe again.

Both Jack and I laughed like a couple of idiots while Jake stared at us like we were mad.

Ah, whatever.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Jake!" Jack exclaimed when we got out of the car.<p>

I simply waved without looking his way and skipped towards Jack's car.

I heard both guys laugh, but I ignored them and kept on skipping.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" Jack asked me.

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me" I told him, grabbing his hand and swinging our intertwined hands between us.

I saw Jake's car driving away, and focused back on Jack.

"Uh, not really. I almost got killed by a hissing freak, encountered some mutant wolves, pretty, but mutant none the less, had to walk almost halfway to the beach, and lost my camera in a cemetery… All in one day… And because of you," he told me, smiling slightly to let me know he was joking.

"Yeah, well, that was only today. If you stick around, we'll have even more fun!" I exclaimed again, starting to jump up and down.

He laughed at me before reaching into his back pocket to get his car keys.

As soon as we got inside the car, I relaxed against the car seat.

"I'll go with you tomorrow to help you look for the camera if you want" I offered.

He grinned at me.

"You have got yourself a deal," he told me with a British accent.

We shook hands, closing the deal.

He sent me a silly grin and honked the horn three times while sticking his big head out the window and whooping.

I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Hey y'all I hope y'all liked it!**

**And vote on the poll I put on my profile!**

**Ok, so I seriously hope y'all liked it, because this chapter was super mega hard to write!**

**So please do review!**

**Love y'all!**


	7. What was going on?

**Thanks to 1h2a34, IzzyTheNinja, Neejaloveslife, Luli Cullen and LuvinTwilight143 for the reviews!**

**Whoo I can honestly say that last chapter was my favorite chapter so far… i think it was really good:D**

**I also don't know what ima do on this chapter which is why it took me so long to post it… sorry:/**

**PS. I MIGHT ADOPT CAYLEE'S STORY, BLACKEST NIGHT, SINCE SHE PASSED AWAY. HER SISTER MARYSSA WAS GOING OVER HER STUFF AND FOUND HER INFO OF THE WEBSITE. SHE TOLD ME I COULD HAVE THE STORY, AND I WANNA FINISH IT FOR HER… SIGH, I MISS HER. I remember she used to type my stories cuz I was too lazy to type them after I finished writing them. And that she used to leave her clothes all over the floor and I would be tripping over all of her stuff. I almost killed myself once trying not to step on her computer. I love her and I miss her. Aah this is so depressing… aaanyways, VOTE ON MY POLL THAT IS ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**

**Anyways, here is ch 7,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I sighed and rolled over in my bed.<p>

Jackson had called me earlier telling me that he would pick me up at eight… IN THE MORNING… today. It was Sunday! All I wanted to do was sleep. But nooooo he had 'other plans'. It was like half an hour till eight and I was still in my pjs and had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

Until I heard McMillen come into the house.

He was my aunt Dahlia's newest boyfriend, and he was an asshole.

I opened my eyes and groaned, rolling out of bed.

I changed into a pair of jeans in record time, put on a bra but kept my black oversized t-shirt I slept in.

I went over to my window and, after grabbing my phone, jumped out the window.

I started walking, not paying attention to where I was going.

I took out my phone and dialed Jackson.

He answered on the third ring.

"_Hey, I'm about to get on my car," _he said.

I shook my head.

"Don't bother, I'm on my way."

"_Oh… Oh, well then, uh… want my address?"_

"Sure"

"_Wait, you gonna walk ALL THE WAY over here?"_

"Yeah, it's probably not that far, I live on the edge of the reservation."

"_Are you sure? I can pick you up, it's not a problem, really"_

"Nah, it's fine. So what's the address?"

"_Ok…"_ he didn't sound convinced, _"its 601 5th Ave_ **(A/N: idk if that's a real address or not… JS)**, _it's the one on the corner, the ugly brown one, you can't miss it… Well, I guess I'll wait here…"_

I sighed before smiling a little.

"I'll be there soon," I said before hanging up.

I put the phone back into my pocket and started walking towards Forks. It would probably take me around an hour to get there, but I needed some time alone to think.

I walked past the café and past the high school.

I thought back to when my parents had died so many years ago, in that car crash that had destroyed so many lives and so many families as well.

That's actually how I knew who Jacob Black was, even if I didn't hang out with him.

Sarah Black, Jacob's mom, had run a red light and crashed into my parent's car, killing all three instantly. It had been my third birthday.

I don't think anyone ever told Jacob what had happened that night; I seriously doubt Billy told him. From what I've heard, he thought that a drunk driver had crashed into his mother's car and killed her instantly, while the driver had walked away without so much as a scratch… How he believed that, I do not know.

At least he still had his dad and his sisters; I had no one.

My aunt had taken me in, but that didn't mean she liked me or anything. In fact, I'm pretty sure she hated me, which was why I was rarely home and used to spend all of my time over at the Clearwater's. I think that I've slept over at Seth's more than I have at my aunt's house. My aunt resented me because she thought that since my parents were on their way to my party, I had been the cause of the accident that had had her sister killed.

She treated me like shit, which was why I was always looking for excuses not to go home, but now because of Seth, I had to put up with my aunt hating on me and McMillen hitting on me and trying to make a move on me every chance he got. He truly was an asshole.

I hope Jack will let me spend 90% of my time over at his place…

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of walking, I finally arrived to where I hoped was Jackson's house.<p>

It was an ugly brown, so I guessed this was it.

I started walking to the porch when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Jackson's camera was lying there in the middle of the porch.

I looked around but I didn't see anyone, so I guessed that it had been there for a while.

I crept up the steps and picked up the camera.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before Jackson opened.

I held up the camera without greeting him

"Was this on your porch when you came outside earlier?"

He looked at his camera with a disbelieving expression.

That was all I needed to know.

"Who the heck got my camera? No one even knew it was there!"

I nodded, a bit spooked.

"Maybe Jacob brought it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He had no business there in the cemetery… No one else knew about the camera Jackson."

He stuck his head out the door and looked around. When he didn't see anyone there, he took a step back and ushered me inside, locking the door behind me.

"Who do you think did it, then?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't even want to think about it," I told him honestly.

He nodded again, deep in thought.

I started walking around the house, stopping in front of a shelf that was filled with pictures of Jackson and two little girls who couldn't be any older than 5.

"Are those your sisters?" I asked him.

He looked up and met my gaze, looking confused for a second until I pointed at the picture.

Then, he smiled.

"Yeah, the one sticking out her tongue is Kaili and the one that's cross-eyed is Aiyanna,"

I smiled as well.

"They are ADORABLE!"

"They are a pain in the ASS!" he told me, smirking.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"But they look so innocent and CUTE!"

"Believe me, Wynter, they are everything but."

I rolled my eyes at that.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well, we could go back to the beach, or maybe go watch a movie or something?" I offered.

"Any good movies playing?"

"Hm… Well, The Woman In Black just came out, and they're saying it's really good." **(A/N: I know that the Woman In Black is kinda old, but I couldn't think of another movie, so… haha it's the same movie Sunday, Collin, Seth, Will, and Zach watched while Brady was on patrol!)**

He sent me a smile.

"Yeah, I've heard that too. We should watch it. It's supposed to be super scary… Girls tell me that I'm awesome to cuddle with, FYI," he told me with a wink.

I chuckled.

"Good to know."

"Shall we?" he asked me, opening the door for me and offering me his arms once he locked it behind us.

"We shall," I said, taking his hand in mine as we walked to the car.

* * *

><p>We were forty minutes into the movie and people were still walking in.<p>

We had chosen seats in the middle of the room, and I was indeed cuddling into Jackson's side.

We were watching the movie so intently that the next time the door to the room opened, both Jackson and I jumped, and I turned to look with wide eyes at the people who were now standing in inside and heading towards us.

I groaned when I recognized one of them.

"Sethery," I hissed, "leave."

Seth and his friends reached us and I saw who he had with him.

I groaned again.

It was Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil… At least I think that those are the names for the last two. All I'm sure about those two was that they have some of the weirdest names I'd ever heard.

"What are you doing here with _that_?" Seth hissed back.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

By _that_ he had meant Jackson.

Some of the other people in the room shushed him, but that stopped with one single glare from Seth and his friends.

"I can come to the movies with whomever I please, Sethery."

It was his turn to groan.

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is, now go away. I'm trying to watch the movie."

He brushed his hair back from his eyes and looked intently at me.

"I'll buy you the movie when it comes out, come on," he told me, taking hold of my arm and pulling me out of my seat and away from Jackson.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jackson defended and stood up, walking to my side again and taking my hand.

I heard one of the guys growl.

"Wynter, you need to leave. **NOW**," he ordered me.

I shook my head to clear it when I felt his order fall on me.

Next thing I know, I'm walking out of the room without looking back.

BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE!

Since when could Seth order me around? What was going on?

Seth jogged up to me.

"**Stop**," he ordered me once more, and I froze on my tracks.

I stopped so suddenly that Seth bumped into me, and my frighten eyes met his terrified gaze.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Haha sorry for taking sooooo long to update, but I had some serious writer's block! Ugh I didn't like this chapter, it was all over the place and I had no idea what to do with it! Anyways, what I wanted to tell y'all, I Need AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN… sorry. Anyways, thanks to anyone that DOES review... and I need more stories to read! So if anyone knows any good stories, please do let me know! Hope y'all have an awesome weekend!**


	8. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Gabe here. So Sunday has some huge research paper that's due really soon, and she just started to work on it yesterday—there's Sunday for you all. So she asked me to post a chapter but I seriously have no idea if it was for this story or for 'I Love You, Loser' but this was the first one I saw so here it is. It took me forever to type it so I hope you all review! Anyways she told me to say a big 'Thank you so much to j1u29, LuvinTwilight143,** **Indie xx, 1h2a34,** **Ebony Hallow, and Luli Cullen for their reviews!' so I did.**

**And to 1h2a34, Cassy-Kay's stories are awesome! Yes, I have read them. Sunday got me addicted to this website.**

**Also, yes I Sunday will explain why Seth is able to order Wynter around later on. It is not consistent with the books by Stephanie Meyer (according to her, because I have honestly never read those books in my life), but she said that she thought it would be a good idea.**

**Also, sorry for any spelling mistake you all might find, I am not the best speller in the world— and I type real slow.**

**So like Sunday would say:**

**here's ch8…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I looked at Seth, scared out of my mind.<p>

"Seth?" I whispered.

When he took a step closer to me, I took a step back, not wanting him too close to me.

"Wynter… I…" he looked around, as if looking for someone.

I just stood there, gaping at him.

"C-can I le-leave?" I asked him timidly, trying to sneak away from him.

"I…" he scratched his head, "I think it's best if I take you someplace else first…"

I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I… I want to go with Jackson."

He winced.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"W-why not? W-what are they doing to him?" I screeched, slapping his hands away when he reached for me.

"Shh. Nothing, he's fine, Wynter. It's fine," he shushed me once he noticed a couple of people looking our way.

"I-it's fine? Fine? It is NOT fine! What the hell happened back there?" I hollered at him, ignoring the disapproving looks I was getting from our spectators.

"Not here, Wynter!" Seth snapped in a harsh tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him, partly in fear and partly in annoyance.

Suddenly, one of his friends—Embry, I think—ran up to us, whispering something to Seth, too low for me to hear.

"Dammit!" Seth exclaimed, looking extremely pissed. "Watch her!" he ordered his friend before he took off running back into the movie theater.

His friend and I stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"So…" he started, looking rather uncomfortable by being left alone with me for some reason.

"What's your name?" I blurted out.

He blinked at me, either shocked that I didn't know his name or shocked that I had spoken to him.

"Uh… It's Embry," he replied.

So I _was_ right.

"Embry…." I repeated. "Why did they name you that?"

"Uh… After some soap opera star."

I cocked my head to the side, studying him.

He seemed uncomfortable under my gaze.

"I like it, it fits you," I told him sincerely before turning to look around. A flutterby catching my attention.

"Look! A flutterby!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking at me weird.

"Flutterby?" he inquired.

"Well, they used to be called flutterbies, and I like the name better, it fits. I mean, they're not butter, and they don't fly." I informed him, sounding very matter-of-factly, turning in circles, not letting the flutterby out of my sight.

He smiled at me.

"I like you alright, Wynter."

I smiled back.

"Thank you, I like you alright, too, Embry."

I suddenly got hungry and decided to go over to the snack bar.

I walked up to the counter and I could feel Embry walking close behind me.

"Hello, what can I get you?" a girl around my age asked me.

Her name tag said Kaelynn Denver **(She is from a story Sunday is working on for Wattpad)**.

"Hi!" I greeted her, smiling widely.

"Uh… Can I get... Mh… M&M's, the yellow ones, please… you want anything, Embry?" I turned to ask him.

He looked shocked—again.

"Uh… sure, can I have a snickers, please?"

"Why, of course, Mr. Embry." I turned back to face Kaelynn." So yeah. Only yellow M&M's and a snickers, please and grazie, Kaelynn. I really like your name, by the way. It's real pretty."

Kaelynn blinked at me.

"Oh, um… thank you? Haha. It'll be $3.52. Here you go." She handed me the candy.

I gave Embry his snickers and gave Kaelynn a five dollar bill.

"You can keep the change. Have a nice day!" I told her before I walked away.

I opened my M&M's and popped one into my mouth.

Next thing I know, Seth is walking towards me with his other two friends in tow.

"Can I go now?" I asked him once he was within hearing distance.

He just looked at my M&M's longingly.

I rolled my eyes and handed him a handful of my chocolaty deliciousness.

He accepted it before replying.

"Yes—but," he hurried to say, "but you are coming someplace else with us first."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Do any of you own a slaughter house?" I asked Seth and his friends.

They all shook their heads.

"Are any of you currently, have been, or are planning on becoming serial killers/rapists?"

Three of them said no, but Embry looked at me and winked.

"Gotta keep all your options open," he said.

I grinned at him before turning to Seth.

"Did you murder Jackson?"

Seth rolled his eyes.

"No, he's fine. I convinced him to let me give you a ride home."

"And he said yes? You guys could be evil incarnated for all he knows!"

Seth chuckled before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

"Is that where you are taking me?"

He nodded again.

"Ok, but you have some serious explaining to do." I told him, dropping his hand and skipping towards Embry.

"Emmie!" I sang, taking his hand.

Seth gave me his sad puppy dog eyes, causing me to smirk.

"You know those don't work on me, Seth. I practically invented those. Plus, I know you only want me for my good taste in CANDY!" I accused him, raising my voice on the last word.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, duh! Everyone knows that!"

* * *

><p>"You know, I seriously hope none of you own a rape hut… or a slaughter house." I mumbled the second Seth locked the doors to the car.<p>

Embry was driving and Seth was in the passenger's seat, so that left me in the back with Quincy or Quil or Queen… I seriously doubted his name was Queen, though. I mean, his parents can't hate him THAT much.

Anyways, Jacob had taken his motorcycle and left before we had, so… yeah.

Seth rolled his eyes at me.

I turned to stare at the boy… well, guy, sitting next to me and he offered me a shy smile.

"What's your name?"

He stared at me blankly for a second before he recovered.

"I-I'm Quil."

"Quil! Yes, I got it right!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air.

"So anyways, what's up with your names? Yours and Emmie's?" I asked him.

I wasn't being rude, I was honestly curious.

Quil shrugged.

"That's my dad's name, and my grandpa's name, and my great grandpa's name… you get the point." He told me.

I nodded.

"I LOVE weird names. Like Kaelynn. Ok, so that's not weird but not a lot of people have that name, and it's so pretty. I mean, Carla and Elizabeth are pretty, too, but everyone has those names. In one of my classes, there's an Elizabeth A., Elizabeth C., Elizabeth P., Elizabeth W., and an Elizabeth Z. And there's only nineteen people in that class!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around to make a point.

Quil seemed to think through what I had said, listening closely to every word that came out of my mouth, as if what I had to say was essential or super interesting, which lemme tell you, it wasn't.

"I get you," Embry agreed, "like, I think Derek's a cool name, but a bunch of guys have it."

I nodded.

"I know a girl named Derek," I mused.

"You know what's a cool name? Reese. It reminds me of Reese's pieces and every time I say it, I get hungry. And Avery, and Adrian. Oh, I love that name. That's a sexy name. and Dakota. You know what's not a sexy name?" I asked them, not giving them a chance to answer before I talked again. "Seth."

Seth huffed, offended.

"Oh, please. I make my name sexy. My awesome body and personality fix the lack of sexiness of my name." he said to me with a straight face.

"Wow, conceited much?"

He huffed again and turned to look out his window.

I snickered at his childish behavior.

"Ok, I'm serious. Where are we going?" I asked them.

"We're taking you to our friend's house. We are going to talk about what happened back there in the movies." Seth told me.

"Well, can't YOU tell me? Do we REALLY have to go to your friend's house? I just want to go to the beach." I told him, pouting.

He sent me a kind smile.

"I'll take you to the beach afterwards, ok?" he offered.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok, but just so you know, I'm still mad at you for being a complete asshole to me."

He sent a crazy grin my way.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Hey typing this thing was actually fun! I'll ask Sunday to let me type her chapters more often.**


	9. Orders

**Thanks so much to Luli Cullen and LuvinTwilight143 for their reviews! Aww so few reviews, y'all! Im kinda sad now, but when I was at school I decided to try and write the longest chapter so far, and I think that I was able to accomplish that, but I guess I'll know for sure when I finish typing it. So yeah PLEASE DO REVIEW! And damn it took me forever to type this chapter! And I have got a bunch of homework and some more finals in two weeks, I think, so I should probably start reviewing now… I am really bad in Math, btw. So please do wish me luck.**

**Ugh I gotta start working on the second chapter of JC Lover… lol I just remembered… and lemme tell you, this is a long a** chapter! Well, for me anyways.**

**Here's ch9**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>We arrived at a small yellow house that had colorful flowers on both sides of the little rocky path. There were bushes in front of all of the windows and picnic tables on the right side of the front yard.<p>

Very homey, I might add.

Seth and Embry got out of the car and Embry opened my door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I told him with a wink.

He blushed a little before looking over my shoulder apologetically.

I looked back and found Quil glaring at Embry.

I sent him a questioning look but either he didn't notice it or he decided to ignore it.

We all looked back at Seth, who sent Quil a warning glance.

I shrugged it off before walking past them and standing in front of the door, waiting for them to knock.

But they never did. Seth walked into the house without knocking, and Embry was about to do just that when I stopped him.

"Knock. It's bad manners to walk into a house without knocking!" I told him and Quil.

Seth popped his head back outside and rolled his eyes at me.

"You used to walk into my house without knocking! You usually used the window," he accused me.

Without another word, he pulled me inside and Embry and Quil followed.

"Geesh, no need to manhandle me, Sethery," I scolded him, pulling my arm free of his hold.

"Seth!" I heard a new voice scold my friend.

I spun around fast and found four other of Seth's friends.

I cringed and took a step back so that I was hidden behind Seth.

"Aw, don't be shy, Wynter. They won't bite," Seth told me.

I shook my head and Embry chuckled, bumping my shoulder with his own.

I sent him a wavering smile.

"That's Jake, Collin, Brady and Paul," Quil whispered to me, pointing at each one of them as he said their names.

They all waved as if though they had heard him.

"Yeah we are still missing Sam, Jared, and Leah, but they should be here soon." A new voice spoke, the same one that had scolded Seth earlier.

Emily Young.

I had been so distracted by all of the other huge guys that I had not noticed Emily standing by the stove, stirring something in a pot.

When she saw me staring, she sent me a small smile.

"Hi, Wynter," she whispered.

It'd been so long…

So long since the last time I had seen her.

Almost two years.

I had been walking around in the woods, thinking about a school project that was due the next day, the one which I hadn't even started yet.

I used to take walks in the woods a lot before, since my aunt's house was right next to them. This was before the La Push gang, before the 'bear' attacks. Before everything.

I was still thinking about the project when a high pitched scream broke through the air.

I know most people would have called the cops or ran away, but not me. I ran straight towards the sound, the whole time I was thinking 'someone is hurt'.

And I was right.

When I broke through the woods' border, I found myself standing in Emily Young's backyard. I didn't know her personally, but I had seen her enough times at Sue's coffee shop to know who she was, since she was also Seth and Leah's cousin.

Anyways, Emily lay in her backyard, on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

She was covered in blood.

I froze for a second, terrified, but another pained scream from Emily broke the spell, and I stumbled towards her, trying to get my phone from my pocket, but I couldn't do it.

_Emily needed my help, I can freak out and pass out later_, I kept telling myself.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed when I finally got my phone out but it fell to the ground.

I kneeled next to Emily and held her hand as I reached for my phone once more, fumbling with the buttons, trying to call 911.

After three tries, my fumbling fingers managed to get the number right.

I stayed by Emily's side, holding her hand while the ambulance arrived, on the way to the hospital, and after her surgeries.

I had to fight tooth and nail to get them to let me ride the ambulance with her, but in the end, when I hopped inside and refused to move, they had no choice but to let me go.

I stayed on the waiting room while they wheeled Emily away, and when a nurse, Linda Call, asked me some questions about Emily, I miserably told her I didn't know her, I had just heard her scream and gone to help her. I offered to give her Emily's cousin's number and she said that would help. She told me I had done well and that I was very brave, but I didn't feel like I was.

After Nurse Call had left, I called Seth and told him what had happened. They weren't home, they had gone up to Montana to visit one of Sue's friends, but as soon as I told them what was going on, they promised to call Emily's sister, Clara-who lived in the Makah reservation- and that they would head back home right that second, but wouldn't be home anytime soon.

I felt really bad; no one should have to go through what Emily went through, especially not alone.

The next day, after Emily's multiple surgeries, I was still the only one in the hospital with Emily, I had stayed overnight.

Nurse Call had kept me in the loops during Emily's surgeries, telling me how she was doing and what the doctors were doing. She had come around eight in the morning to tell me that Emily was now stable and had been put in a room.

I let her guide me through all of the other worried families and injured patients that filled the hallways, and into Emily's room.

When I saw her, I almost broke down right then and there.

To me, Emily had always been a beautiful woman, but now her perfect face had imperfections. She now bore three ragged scars that started on her forehead, ran down her left cheekbone, down her neck, and all the way to her fingers from her left hand.

But despite that, I still thought of her as beautiful. To me, her scars one made her more beautiful than before. Nothing can be beautiful without imperfections, you know?

But no, what made me cry was the fact that she was all alone in the hospital when she was at her most vulnerable, scared and hurt.

I walked to her side and held her hand-her uninjured hand- once more, and sat on the chair that Nurse Call had set next to her bed.

And I stayed there up until Emily woke up the next day, still scared and more confused than ever.

I explained to her what had happened, had handed her a mirror when she asked for it. Held her while she cried. Held her up until her family showed up the next day, two days after she had woken up.

Once I made sure that Emily was safe and surrounded by her loved ones, that's when I left, slipped out the door unnoticed, and left without saying goodbye.

It took me a while to reply, but when I did, she smiled at me once more.

"Hey, Emily," I whispered back.

And that was that.

She went back to cooking and I turned back to face Seth, who was watching me closely.

I shifted under his gaze, uncomfortable.

"What?" I demanded, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered, "nothing at all. Oh, anyways, Em, something interesting happened today. Jake, I think you should hear this."

I faced Jacob then, and found him staring at me curiously.

For some reason, the fact that Jacob Black was staring at me made me stand straighter and lower my gaze to the floor.

I heard Emily gasp and I looked at her and found her gaping at me, looking a bit horrified.

"Collin, Brady, take Emily outside." Paul told them.

They followed Paul's order and half guided, half dragged Emily outside.

That only left Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth in the room, along with me. But Paul glared at Embry and Quil, until Embry sighed and walked outside too, closing the door behind him. Paul glared at him once more, but Quil only glared right and took a step closer to me.

"Let him stay," Jacob told Paul, who immediately stopped glaring at Quil and stood straighter, too.

I tilted my head to the side.

"What happened, Seth?" Jacob asked him, his eyes never leaving me.

Seth started whispering something that was too low for me to hear, but for some crazy reason, it looked as if everyone else but me could hear what he was saying.

All of the sudden, everyone in the room turned to stare at me, causing me to take a step backwards and slant my jaw while still looking at the floor.

Seth and Quil both growled at that, and I silently begged the earth to swallow me, hating the disapproving sound that they had both made at the back of their throats.

"**ENOGH!**" Jacob ordered, his voice so powerful and authoritative that everyone in the room , me included, whined, but no one but me fell to their knees, and tried to make themselves as small as possible.

It scared me what Jacob Black was able to do to me, was already doing to me. It scared me so bad that I started trembling, slowly at first, but then faster and harder, until I couldn't see my own hand, it was shaking so bad.

Everyone in the room hissed, but Jacob stopped them from coming closer to me.

"**Everyone but Wynter, out! NOW!**" he ordered, and everyone obeyed.

Everyone but Quil, who growled at Jacob viciously and knelt at my side, putting his hand on my shoulder.

For some strange reason, the feeling of his hand resting on my shoulder calmed me down a bit, enough to slow down my shaking a little.

Jacob was watching us both cautiously and curiously.

"Quil, if she phases, she will rip you apart," he warned, but took a step closer until he, too, could touch me.

He placed his hand on my other shoulder, and that was all it took to stop my shaking completely.

"Wynter?" he asked me in a soft, calming tone.

I looked at him curiously, my vision filling with dark spots.

Neither he nor Quil had pulled their hands away from me, so I leaned closer to Quil, and he did the same until I was leaning against him, my face buried in his neck.

I was so close to him that I could feel him shaking slightly, but I sensed that I was from fear.

Fear of what, I had no idea.

I could hear Jacob talking, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

I felt a hand on my back, but I could only slump against Quil and grip his hand tightly as my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Seth, Quil, and Embry had come to Emily's house, bringing with them Quil's imprint, Wynter.

Even though I was now Alpha of the Pack, had been for the past year, we still spend most of our time at Sam and Emily's place.

The day I became Alpha had changed all of our lives, had changed the Pack life completely.

Now I was Alpha and had made Seth my Beta. Even though he was still young, he was one of the bravest and strongest people I knew, and I knew that, God forbid, something ever happened to me, I would want him to lead this pack, that he would care for my wolves, and protect them. And he still had so much potential left to discover, he was truly the perfect wolf for the position.

Paul was my Third in command, followed by Sam and Jared, then Embry and Quil, then Leah and then the pups, Collin and Brady. They had all just fallen into their new ranks, and they were content with their positions in the Pack.

Although Seth and I were worried about Quil. His wolf was strong, too strong and too dominant. He had the potential of climbing ranks too high too fast. Not that that was necessarily bad, but Quil was still young, still learning to control his wolf. And now that he had imprinted, we worried that he would become even more dominant. Normally, imprints helped stable the wolves, but in Quil's case, we weren't so sure that would be the case. We hadn't said anything to him yet, but we would have to.

And soon.

Anyways, as soon as they all walked inside and Wynter saw us, she hid behind Seth, cringing.

"Aw, don't be shy, Wynter. They won't bite," Seth joked.

Wynter shook her head, causing Embry to chuckle and bump his shoulder against hers.

She smiled at him.

"That's Jake, Collin, Brady, and Paul," Quil whispered to her, pointing us out to her.

We waved when our names were mentioned.

"Yeah, we're still missing Jared, Sam, and Leah, but they should be here soon," Em said, causing Wynter to look her way.

We all knew how they knew each other, Wynter and Emily.

We had all seen it through Sam's eyes as he stood by the trees, watching Emily and not being able to help her, too furious at himself to phase back. We saw through his memories as one of Seth's friends, one he had met when he was going out with Leah, ran to his imprint's side and held her hand as she called for help and got on the ambulance with her. He knew she had stayed with Emily for those two days in the hospital. Had stayed by her side when Em had needed her, when he couldn't be there for her. And for that, he was grateful.

We all were.

"Hi, Wynter," Emily whispered.

It took a moment for Wynter to reply, but when she did, her voice was full of emotion.

"Hey, Emily," she whispered back.

Then Emily went back to cooking and Wynter turned back to face Seth, who was staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked him, clearly uncomfortable with his attention.

"Nothing," he replied, "absolutely nothing. Anyways, Em, something interesting happened today. Jake, I think you should hear this."

Wynter turned to face me, and as soon as our eyes met, she stood straighter and lowered her gaze to the floor, much how the lower ranking wolves did whenever I was around.

Emily gasped and gaped at Wynter, looking a bit scared.

"Collin, Brady. Take Emily outside and stay there," Paul ordered the pups.

They obeyed and half dragged Emily out the door and down the street, probably taking her to Sue's Coffee Shop.

Paul glared at Embry and Quil, causing Embry to sigh sadly and follow the third's orders. He walked out the door and into the woods, out of earshot. Paul glared at Quil once more, but Quil only glared back and stepped closer to his imprint, unwilling to leave her. A risky move, considering Paul's position in the Pack, but understandable and forgivable because of the imprint bond.

"Let him stay," I told Paul, who stood straighter and stopped glaring at the imprinted wolf.

Wynter titled her head to the side, clearly confused.

"What happened, Seth?" I asked my Beta, my eyes never leaving my brother's imprint.

Seth started whispering what had happened at the movies, how he had been able to order Wynter to leave. He talked low enough that Wynter and the wolves outside wouldn't be able to hear, but the ones inside could.

Once Seth was done explaining, all of the wolves present turned to stare at her in awe.

Wynter took a step backwards and slanted her jaw in a submissive manner, tilting her head in suck a way that it exposed her throat. She lowered her gaze once more.

Seth and Quil both growled at that, clearly unhappy with her actions, especially when she was surrounded by the most dominant males in the Pack. The growl was meant was a warning at us to not take advantage of her vulnerability, even though they both knew we would do no such thing.

"**ENOUGH!**" I ordered them, the order so strong that it caused all wolves in the room, and Wynter, to whine. Wynter, who acted as though she were a lower ranking wolf, fell to her knees. If the pups had been here, I was sure they would have done the same.

Wynter smelled scared for some reason, probably didn't understand a thing that was happening. Suddenly, her scent turned from scared to terrified and next thing I knew, she started shaking as though she were about to phase.

We all hissed in disbelief, but I was able to stop the others from going to her.

"Everyone but Wynter, **OUT! NOW!**" I ordered them, leaving no place to argue.

They all left, all but Quil, who growled viciously at me before kneeling next to Wynter and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ok, imprint or not, Quil could NOT disobey me, dammit, I was his alpha. But that could wait for later, since Quil's touch seemed to calm Wynter down a bit.

But they were still too close to each other, and that worried me.

"Quil, if she phases, she will rip you apart," I warned him, but stepped close enough so that I could place my hand on her free shoulder.

It shouldn't have happened, Wynter shouldn't have stopped shaking completely when I touched her, but she did. As though she were one of us, as though she were Pack.

"Wynter?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

She looked at me curiously, leaning closer to Quil, who mimicked her actions until she was leaning against him completely and had buried her face against her neck.

I spoke to Wynter, but she didn't seem to understand what I was saying.

I reached for her, touching her back to try to get her to look at me.

Suddenly, she slumped against Quil and fainted.

Quil went berserk.

"Oh, God. Wynter? Wynter, wake up!" Quil cried out, pulling Wynter to his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

At the sound of Quil's panicked cries, both Seth and Paul had rushed back inside to see what was wrong.

I ran to Quil's side and placed my hand on Wynter's back, but as soon as my hand made contact with Wynter, Quil hissed and pulled Wynter back, away from me and all the other male wolves in the room.

"Stay away from us!" Quil growled, clearly not liking the way both he and Wynter were surrounded by male wolves when his imprint was so vulnerable.

I stared at him in disbelief.

He had just tried to ORDER us.

Quil and I would need to have a long talk later.

We heard Embry howl from outside, causing Seth to raise an eyebrow.

"Did he just…?" Paul started.

"Bump Embry? Totally." Seth completed.

"Quil, we will not harm Wynter, okay? We are just trying to help her," I told him in what I hoped was a comforting tone.

Quil growled once more but it was less threatening than before.

I took a deliberate step closer to Quil, and when he didn't react, I walked as slow as possible to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynter POV<strong>

I could hear people talking on the next room, although it sounded as though it would turn into an argument at any second.

For some reason, I felt too hot lying here in this bed, whose ever it was, wherever it was. But I was comfortable, so I snuggled closer to the pillow and it wrapped its arms around me. I smiled contently and—

Wait, what? It _hugged_ me?

I scrambled off the bed as fast as I could and nearly fell off, but someone caught me just in time.

I turned to find Quil looking half asleep on the bad, holding me to stop me from falling.

I looked at him suspiciously until he seemed to catch up and gently placed me back on the bed before getting off the bed and taking a step back.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him, hating the vulnerability and fear in my voice.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that the voices outside the room had stopped.

"Wynter, there's something you need to know."

I cracked a smile before replying.

"Nothing good ever follows that sentence."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**WOOHOO! 4,061 words! yay, the longest chapter I have ever written! You're welcome.**

**Ok, this is by far the longest chapter I have EVER written! So, you're welcome! Haha so yeah please review y'all! Have a nice week!**

**REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER!**


	10. Until You Phase

**Thanks so much to 1h2a34, j1u29,** **LuvinTwilight143, and Luli Cullen for their reviews! And yeah last chapter was also my favorite chapter in this story SO FAR! I hope I will write more good chapters! Lol I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. OMG did anyone else see the Season Finale of GLEE? OH MY DAMN! When he took her to the train station instead of marrying her? Omg so sad, right? I didn't like it at all! But yeah, ni modo… sigh it was so damn sad. What else was sad? Oh yeah I read IMPRINTED CHRONICLES (y'all should read those stories, there's four so far, they are really amazing!) again, but no matter how many times I read them, I wanna cry! Its four books so far and with each book I love the stories more and more! Except that if when Simms and Leah go back Embry imprints I will cry and kick and scream! That would be awful, and awful end! I hope Embry and Simms get back together! Or she can hook up with Jake if Embry does imprint, even though it wouldn't be the same… and y'all probably have no idea what I'm talking about… yeah, I'll shut up now… one last thing: ONE WEEK LEFT OF SCHOOL! AAAH so sad… **

**Also, I've been working on two of my Wattpad stories Six Days With Denver and One Last Summer (which im writing with my friend) so yeah I haven't had a lot of time to work on this story… sorry about that, but anyways here's ch10. hope y'all like it:) so please review! I love reviews, y'all:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Leah POV<p>

Ugh I seriously hated patrolling with these idiots.

_Don't worry, the feeling is mutual_, Jared informed me in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes and started heading towards the south part of the reservation.

_When do you think Quil will bring his imprint around so we can meet her?,_ Jared asked to no one in particular.

I snorted.

_I already know Wynter, and believe me, she's not that great,_ I said, even though I thought she was.

_Sure, Leels, whatever you say_, Sam said, _and Jared, I think Quil wanted to bring her tomorrow._

_He hasn't even talked to her yet,_ I reminded him.

_That's what Seth's for, Leah,_ Jared told me, speaking to me as if I were a child.

_Seth doesn't even like the fact that Quil imprinted on his precious Wynter!_, I said.

_Geez, Leah, don't be so negative._

_Shut up, Jared._

_Both of you, shut up!,_ Sam exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Sam really wanted to see Wynter, to thank her for what she had done all those years ago. She had saved his imprint, _his_ Emily.

Ouch, that stung…

Anyways, I remembered that day.

Me, Dad, Seth, and Mum had gone up to Montana to visit Karla Jenkins, one of mum's oldest friends/

Well, that's what mum was saying we were doing, but I knew that the reason we were going was because my parents thought I needed a break from the whole Sam-is-a-shapeshifter-and-dumped-me-for-my-cousin-cuz-of-some-voodoo-shit deal.

Yeah, I really needed a break.

Anyways, we'd only been in Montana for like two days when Seth's only friend, Wynter, called and said that Emily had been hurt. I knew what had really happened. I knew Sam had hurt my cousin.

We told Wynter that we'd call Clara. Emily's older sister, and that we'd get there as soon as we could. When we arrived there two days later, Wynter had been sleeping next to Em's bed, holding her hand. We woke them up and made sure Emily was alright. In all the tears and crying and hugging, Wynter had slipped out of the room and left, without saying goodbye.

Later on, whenever Seth-who, lemme tell you, had a huge crush on Wynter, in my opinion- asked her why she had left, Wynter just said she didn't want to talk about it, and that was that.

With a start, I realized that both Jared and Sam had been paying real close attention to my thoughts, so I growled at them.

_Stay out of my head!_

Jared cringed and did what I said, but Sam didn't.

_Why shouldn't she want to talk about it? She saved someone's life!_

I sighed, exasperated.

_Sam, Wynter is… I'm not sure what is up with Wynter, but she's not normal, she's not like most people. I'm not saying she's a freak, cuz I mean, look at us! But I think there's more to Wynter than we realize._

_What do you mean?_, Jared asked me.

_I dunno what I mean. Like, for example. Five years ago, there was a fire in one of the houses near Wynter's aunt's house. She and Seth had been walking around when they saw it. Seth ran to call for help and when he came back, Wynter was gone. She had gone inside the house. There were fire fighters and ambulances outside the house in less than ten minutes, but Wynter was still inside. Next thing everyone knows is that Wynter is finally coming out of the house, dragging a little girl and her mum. She just about dumps them on the porch when she's already going back inside. By then, there's smoke everywhere and the fire is so big, you could see it from eight blocks away. In the next four minutes, Wynter is still inside. Then, the house EXPLODED! I'm not even kidding, it exploded. When the fire fighters managed to put out the fire, they found Wynter and a little boy just lying there, where the kitchen used to be. But they were intact. I mean, sure, they were full of dirt and their clothes were singed, but other than that, they were both fine. Everyone asked them what had happened but they never said a word to anyone. Wanna heard something even weirder? That family wasn't even supposed to be home. Wynter had no way of knowing they were inside, but somehow she did know. Look, I'm not saying Wynter is a freak that made a deal with the devil or anything, but there is something… different about her. Whether it's good or bad, well… we'll just have to wait and see._

There was silence as both wolves thought over what I had just said.

_Wow, I think that's the longest I've heard Leah talk,_ Jared joked, but I could tell that my words troubled him.

I chuckled anyways.

_How can you be so calm about this?_, Sam asked me.

_I'm already used to it._

* * *

><p>Wynter POV<p>

"Wynter, there's something you need to know." Quil told me in a somber tone, causing me to crack a smile.

"Nothing good ever follows that phrase," I joked.

He chose to ignore me and started talking once more.

"Do you know the legends? You know, the ones that say that we are descendants of the wolves?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. We had all basically grown up hearing those legends!

"Well, duh! Who doesn't?"

"Well, they're true. The legends are true."

I shot him a look.

"What are you trying to say, Quil?" I asked him in the calmest voice I could muster.

"I am trying to say that… that I'm a wolf. Or, a shape shifter, actually."

I looked at him for a minute, not saying anything.

Then, I burst out laughing all of the sudden.

He must've not been expecting that, because he jumped about two feet in the air and looked surprised.

"Wow! Haha! You… you said… haha! And you were… haha, all serious! Oh, my God! Hahaha! I guess the drug rumors are true after all, huh?" I told him, still laughing a bit.

Quil looked at me, a hurt expression on his face.

"You think we're doing drugs?" he asked me, sounding a bit offended.

"Well, you just told me that you can turn into a giant wolf. If I told you that, what would _you_ say?"

"I would believe you." He told me without hesitation.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's good to know."

And with that, I got off the bed and out of the room.

But of course, my dramatic exit was ruined by the three huge body builders who were blocking the front door.

Seth, Jacob, and Paul.

"Move." I told them.

They ignored me, and looked over my shoulder at Quil.

"Only _you_ would blurt it out like that," Seth accused him.

"**MOVE!" **I ordered them again, putting as much power into my words as I could.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me and was about to say something when a howl from outside caused him to stop short.

"Collin?" Paul asked, sounding confused.

"Who bumped Collin? He's the lowest ranking wolf!" Seth exclaimed.

"He used to be. But then we got a new… wolf, which just bumped him, apparently." Jacob said in a calmed voice.

"We got a new wolf? When? Who?" Paul asked, clearly as lost as I was.

And then, both Jacob and Seth turned to look at me pointedly.

Paul shot me a curious glance.

"What? She is _not_ a wolf!" Quil argued, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I was so confused I didn't even try to fight him.

"Well, no shit I'm not a wolf!" I told them, but everyone in the room ignored me again. They all seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Not yet, she's not." Seth muttered unhappily.

"But if she can already bump wolves, just imagine what she'll be able to do once she phases," Paul told Jacob in a hushed tone.

"How long do you think she has?"

"How long do I have for what, Sethery?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

He shot me a worried look.

"Till you phase."

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>

_Okay, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't like what I had written so I just stopped here and I will fix the rest later on today. I am working on another story, Six Days With Denver on Wattpad, and I need to concentrate on that one for now, which is why it took me so long to update… sorry:/ I will try to update sooner next time. Now Ima go fix the rest of the chapter:) I will try to update before next week, but if i dont, then I will do my best to update within the next few weeks._

_Please review, reviews make me write faster! Hope y'all liked it:) sorry for the wait_


	11. Hiding Myself

**_Thanks to Luli Cullen, betzen84, awesomeami316 , stormshower084 and 1h2a34 for the reviews!_**

**_And to answer 1h2a34's question, Wattpad is a website where you can post your stories, only they are original stories. There is a section for fanfics as well, but it is mainly for original stories:) I like it a lot and I've been super busy updating my stories in that website, so I'm sorry for the delay! Haha hope y'all like this chapter._**

**_I know that the timeline connecting all my GOOD LUCK WORLD stories is a little iffy, but I'm sorry, that's just the way it will stay. I know some time periods and events don't match or make sense, but it is way too much work to fix them, and the stories themselves work out alright, and the plot overall isn't affected, so the timeline will stay the same. Sorry for the inconvenience, though. I hope y'all can look past it._**

**_Also, sorry I was MIA for so dang long, but I got caught up in Wattpad, and kinda sorta forgot about my stories here. But fear no more, I am back! Hopefully for good, but we'll see. I love this stories so I want to keep working on them. Maybe once I am done with the ones I started already I will go back to simply reading but we never know. Anyway, hopefully there are still some of my readers out there who still love me enough to have stayed with me during this long leave of absence, and if you did, well, I LOVE YOU! Anyway, here is chapter eleven of Just My Goddamned Luck._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cha<strong>**pter eleven**

The room was quiet.

I swear you could hear a pin drop.

If someone had one to drop, that is.

I looked between Seth and Quil, trying to figure out whether or not they were serious, but their faces gave nothing away.

"What they hell are you guys talking about? Face what? Face who?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

Paul snorted but after a look from Jacob, he stopped.

"Phase, Wynter, not face."

I shot him a disbelieving look.

"You do realize that both those words you just said sound the same, don't you?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You know the legends, don't you, Wynter?"

I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

Wait, that's a lie.

I knew _exactly_ where this was going, I just didn't like it.

"Well, the legends are true. We are the protectors of La Push, and we think that you're going to... turn into one of us soon."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn into a giant wolf. Alright, if you say so."

Jacob growled.

"I'm serious, Wynter! Look at how you've reacted so far to the orders Seth gave you. To the ones I gave you!" Jacob tried to explain, but I was having none of it.

I shook my head and once again pushed them out of my way.

When they still wouldn't move, I slapped Paul's chest as hard as I could.

"MOVE!" I shrieked, and he looked up at Jacob, who sighed but nodded, signaling at Paul to move out of my way.

The second he did, I high-tailed it out of there.

I never did look back.

* * *

><p>By the time I got home, it was already dark out.<p>

It wasn't that I lived far from the Uley household, it's just that as I'm sure I've mentioned before, home wasn't really all that good of a place to be at.

Specially at night.

That was always the worst time.

And the weekends.

Anyway, after wasting some time around town, I decided to head home, seeming how it had to be well past midnight, so hopefully either they wouldn't be home or they would be too drunk to notice me.

Once I was outside the house, I reached under the WELCOME mat and retrieved the key, putting it back into it's rightful place once I managed to get the door unlocked. I tiptoes in and closed the door behind me, locking it again as quietly as I could.

I couldn't hear anyone inside, but with my aunt and her stupid boyfriend, that didn't mean anything.

I crossed the living room and headed for the stairs.

It was then when I heard whispering voices from inside the kitchen.

I cursed in my mind.

If I was careful and quiet enough, I might go unnoticed, I thought.

I was wrong.

The second I set foot on the first step of the stairs, McMillen bellowed from his place in the kitchen.

I groaned softly before trudging towards the voice.

Once inside the kitchen, I saw aunt Dahlia sitting on a chair facing me, smirking in my direction as she lit a cigarette.

I grimaced.

"Yes?" I asked in a meek voice, trying to make myself as small as possible.

McMillen stumbled towards me, too drunk to even notice when he hit the table with his knee.

"You are home late." he slurred, moving in too close for my comfort.

I tried not to flinch away.

"I'm sorry. I had to work on a school project. It ran later than I thought it would. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"LIKE HELL IT WON'T!" He yelled, punching the wall on both sides of my face, trapping me. "YOU WERE WITH A BOY, WEREN'T YOU?! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he spat.

"No, I wasn't. I was with Clara, she's in my physics class." I tried to explain, even mentioned a girl from my class just in case he remembered this the next day and wanted to check out my alibi.

"No, you weren't. Why are you lying to me?! I know you were with that Clearwater spawn. My buddy Mark saw you two at the movies. What, are you letting him bang you for free? Or are you making him pay you? Are you a slut or a whore?"

I felt tears well in my eyes.

I knew that what he was saying wasn't true at all, but come on. I was an insecure teenage girl, stuff like this would make anyone cry.

What hurt me the most, though, was the fact that Aunt Dahlia was just sitting there, alternating between smoking and drinking from her beer bottle, shooting me a glare from her spot.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, trying to keep my voice from breaking but being unable to do so. "I'm sorry."

McMillen guffawed, shooting my aunt a smirk before turning back to face me.

"Girl, you really are something else, you know?"

I took a deep breath.

He seemed to be calming down.

The second I thought that, though, his hand flew towards me, hitting me square on the cheek.

It was almost like the world was trying to prove me wrong.

I flinched and my hand flew to cover the abused cheek, and I swear I could feel it starting to swell.

But I knew it was only starting.

There was still the rest of the night to go.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I was free to go.<p>

This time they had gone all out.

I had cigarette burns all over my arms, two black eyes, and more bruises than I was willing to count.

And once again I had to wear make up to cover up the bruises.

Once more I had to hide the beatings, the pain.

I had to hide myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's not long, but I had to finish my history homework, thank the lord Im almost done! Anway, I'll probbly update tomorrow or the day after that. If any of my followers are still here, please drop a vote or a comment. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY FROM THE HOST, CALLED MAD HATTER STRYDER. byebye for now.<em>**


	12. WhoKnewCrazyGuysWereSuchGoodKi ssers?

**Hey, so as promised, here's the next chapter. I wanna give LuvinTwilight143 a HUGE thanks for being my first review since I came back. So, THANK YOUUUU! Haha and I also wanna thank all my other readers who are just too shy to comment on the chapters. Thanks, y'all, and I hope you liked the previous chapter and that you'll like this one as well. So that's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

I could feel them staring at me, glaring at my face as though they could see past the makeup and see the marks on my face.

Every time I rounded a corner and saw one of them near, I spun around and headed the other way.

They were mad and they didn't even know about the burns, which were safely hidden under my long sleeved shirt.

I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they saw them.

Since I had at least one class with each of the guys, then it was kind of impossible to avoid them completely, but I did my best. I sat as far away as possible, and looked away whenever they approached me.

Which wasn't all that much, to be honest.

They seemed quite content with watching from afar.

At least until lunchtime came, that is.

I walked to the cafeteria by myself, my head down and my bag clutched to my chest.

It was way too hot in here, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the burns were itching and burning, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I mean, I guess I could go to the nurse complaining of a headache and steal some meds like I'd done so many times before, but I usually had Seth helping me, so that plan was out.

And sadly, that was the only plan I had, other than to stop whining and take the pain like a man. Or woman… you get my point.

I silently grabbed a tray and started piling food into it, picking a chicken sandwich and some tater tots, along with some apple juice.

When I reached the lunch lady at the end of the line, I punched in my school ID on the keyboard and headed back outside to try and find a quiet spot to sit in. I wasn't really in a talking mood.

But apparently, Quil just didn't seem to understand that.

He had approached me a total of five times today, most of them while we were in class together or in the hallway, but I had just shaken my head in his general direction and headed the other way.

But here outside the school, on my spot on one of the three benches between the basketball courts, I had nowhere else to go.

He walked towards me the second I put my tray down on the bench and sat down next to me, leaving the tray between us.

"Hey, Wynter." He greeted me, offering me a hesitant smile.

I huffed but otherwise ignored him.

He sighed and I thought he would stand up and leave, but he didn't.

Instead, he reached into his backpack and took out a brown paper bag, which contained the biggest PBJ I had seen in my entire life. And I hung out with Seth a lot, so that's saying something.

He nibbled on his food, clearly uninterested, and looked around us.

A basketball game taking place on the court at the end of the patio caught his attention, and he stared intently at the players.

For some crazy reason, my eyes kept drifting towards him, wandering over his face, his unruly hair, his shirt-covered chest. I just couldn't stop.

I had always found him attractive, but now he just looked so much better.

His tan skin, full lips and bright green eyes.

His light brown hair, his well-defined chest…

And I'd seen him shirtless before, so I knew that that shirt was hiding some drool-worthy abs.

But most of all, my gaze kept going back to his lips.

His full, pink, soft, kissable looking lips.

It took most of my willpower not to reach over and lick that delicious looking bottom lip of his.

I froze.

Had I really just thought that?

I thought back.

Yes, yes I had.

And I kinda hated to admit it, but it was true.

I wanted to kiss him and have my wicked way with him.

Even though I knew he was crazy and thought he could turn into a wolf.

I picked up my chicken sandwich and bit into it, sighing deeply as I put it back down on the tray.

I felt someone staring at me so I turned to see who it was and found Quil gazing at me, a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I mumbled, chewing my sandwich.

He shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing. I just… never mind." He muttered, his eyes going back to the game.

I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"If you say so."

We were both quiet after that.

At least we were until I saw Seth heading our way, causing me to groan.

"Well, it was great seeing you, Quil, thanks for the company." I rushed out, grabbing my bag and throwing away my tray. "Bye!"

And with that, I high tailed it out of the courts and back into the school.

I heard Seth call my name, but I ignored him, pretending I hadn't heard him.

I let out a relieved sigh once I let the door close behind me, leaning back on it.

I really didn't want to see Seth right now.

Hiking my bag over my shoulder, I headed for my locker, thinking that it just wasn't worth it being in school, today.

Once I had gotten whatever I needed from there, I headed back out towards the main exit of the school, waving at the secretary as I went.

She ignored me and the fact that I was leaving school without permission.

She was awesome.

I had only gotten as far as a few meters away from the front door when I heard someone call my name.

"Wynter! Hold up!" Quil called.

Of course.

I sighed.

"What do you want, Quil?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the café with me or something…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You just ate."

He shrugged.

"You didn't."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because you're crazy and think you can turn into a giant wolf…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, let's say I am crazy, there's still gonna be people around, so it's not like I could do anything."

I pondered over that.

"True. Fine, let's go for some ice cream." I told him, linking my arm through his and guiding him towards the road. "You're buying, though."

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the ice cream shop, Quil had me doubling over with laughter.<p>

"That's not true!" I laughed. "There's no way that happened!"

"It did!" he insisted, opening the door to let me through first.

"Thanks. So… wow, that's crazy!"

We were still chuckling when we reached the counter.

The woman behind it gave a soft smile before asking us what we wanted.

"Hm… I'll take a cookie dough cone, please."

The lady nodded, turning to face Quil.

"I'll take some strawberry. Thanks."

We waited patiently while the woman got our order.

I leaned against the counter and faced Quil, grinning when I noticed how close he was.

"So, Quil. Are you really crazy or is that part of the whole we're-a-gang-be-afraid-of-us-and-our-manliness act?" I asked him in a flirty tone.

Quil stepped even closer to me, definitely invading my personal space.

Not that I minded at all.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to find out, aren't you?" he whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered back.

He leaned over and placed his lips right next to my ear.

"Well, what if I am?" he wondered, his lips trailing over the curve of my ear.

I turned my head to the side to give him better access.

"Well then it's a good thing I think sanity is overrated, isn't it?" I gasped out, trying to hold back a moan when he trailed his lips down my neck.

"I guess so." He murmured, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me even closer.

One of my arms instantly went around his neck, my fingers brushing that sexy hair of his, while I managed to squeeze my other hand between us, groping at his yummy abs.

Quil chuckled in my ear at the obvious feel up before moving his head so that we were face to face.

He shot me a flirty smile before I pulled his face closer to mine.

Next thing I knew, I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, brushing my lips against his and tugging him closer and closer.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip so I opened my mouth to grant him access.

The second our tongues met, I didn't just see fireworks, I freaking felt them, smelled them, heard them, and everything.

It was freaking amazing.

Just then, I somehow managed to head someone clearing their throat and pulled away from Quil-reluctantly, I might add- only to find the woman with our ice creams ready, winking at me.

"I can come back later, if you want." She offered.

I chuckled, embarrassed.

"Uh, no thanks." I stuttered, feeling the obvious blush take over my face.

I could feel Quil shaking with laughter next to me, not removing his hand from around my waist.

He took out his wallet and paid the lady.

He then took the ice creams from her and handed me mine.

"Enjoy." he said, taking my hand and leading me a table in the far back of the shop.

I stuck out my tongue at him, and yelped when he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Quil, quit it!" I hissed, squirming to get away, but he just held me tighter.

He tickled my side, causing me to giggle over and over again.

It took us a total of two hours to finish our ice creams given the fact that he wouldn't stop distracting me.

He would sneak in kisses randomly or kiss my forehead, or simply look at me with those adorable green eyes and I would be putty in his hands.

He offered to walk me home, but I told him it was still early.

He shot me a sad look before standing up and pulling me with him.

"Come on, I'm going to take you for a walk."

He didn't give me a chance to reply before he was leading me out of the shop and towards the main road.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, pulling at his arm to get him to stop.

He finally did stop and turned to face me.

"The beach." He told me with a smile, leaning down for a kiss.

"You're a really good kisser." I grumbled.

"Why do you make that sound like it's a bad thing?"

I ignored his laughter and pulled him in for another peck.

"Because crazy people shouldn't be good kisser."

He shook his head, his lips brushing against mine when he spoke.

"You're wrong. That's how we lure in our prey."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, guys! A long chapter filled with WynterQuil fluff! You definitely have to love me now:D**

**Okay, so I know Jacob is now Alpha but everyone still hangs out at the Uley household.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but everyone in the pack are: (Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Sam, Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul). Everyone but Leah, Sam, Jared, and Paul are in high school. Embry and Quil live together, FYI.**

**And I think that's it.**

**Drop a review and I'll give you a cyber hug!**

**Byebye now.**


	13. Walks On The Beach And Sleepovers

**LuvinTwilight143 and scigeekgirl, thanks so much for the reviews! And to answer your question, in the GOOD LUCK WORLD, only Brady, Quil, Jacob, Paul and Seth will imprint. Also, to all those people who favorited (is this even a word?) my story, thanks so much! You know what else would me super happy and write faster? If y'all review!**

**I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**come on, y'all can do it:D**

**Here's chapter 13.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

By the time we reached the beach, it was already around five in the afternoon.

We were walking side by side, just enjoying the silence and the view.

Then all of the sudden, Quil took hold of my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim?"

Did I want to? Yes.

Could I? Not really.

Quil seemed to notice my hesitation and shot me a sad smile.

"It's ok if you don't want to."

I sighed.

He looked so damn sad!

"Fine. But you can't judge or say a word."

I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

Quil nodded mutely.

I took an encouraging breath and pulled off my long-sleeved shirt.

I didn't even wait to see if Quil was watching before I took of my pants and folded both articles of clothing and placed them on the sand, right next to my shoes.

I walked straight towards the water and once I was waist deep in the ocean, I turned back to look at Quil, only to find him right behind me.

I hadn't even heard him come into the water.

"Hey." I greeted him, offering him a smile.

"Hi." He whispered back. "You need to tell someone."

I rolled my eyes.

"I have. Seth knows, doesn't he?" I shot back.

"Seth doesn't count. You need to go to the cops or something."

I was shaking my head even before he finished speaking.

"No way. I'll get shoved into foster care and shipped out of La Push faster than you can say wolf."

Quil looked horrified at the prospect, but also angry at the result.

"Well, then move out of that house."

"I already had. I was practically living at Seth's, but it's not like I can go back there again."

He took a deep breath.

"Wynter, you're covered in burns and bruises. I don't think being mad at Seth is all that important right now."

I shook my head.

"Let's talk about something else, okay? We can figure this out later."

He smiled when I said 'we'.

"Alright." He told me, moving in closer to me.

I shot him a flirty smile.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

His words made me blush.

"No, I'm not. But thanks anyway."

He moved close enough so that our noses were touching.

"You are. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself." I joked, standing on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I smiled into his lips, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

><p>After our day at the beach, Quil walked me home around ten.<p>

He had insisted on walking me to the front door, and I hated the fact that I had to tell him not to.

After the fifth time I said no, he asked me why, and I told him the truth.

"He's not gonna like that. If he sees you, it'll only make him madder."

Quil didn't like that at all.

"You can't stay here. Go stay at Seth's, or… heck, come stay with me! Just please, please don't say here."

I shook my head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't stay with some random guy."

Quil shot me a look.

"I'm not some random guy, Wynter."

"Oh, that's right. You're a guy who thinks he's a wolf." I snapped, causing Quil to frown.

"Wynter, I'm just trying to help out."

I sighed and pulled him in for a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really don't want to be here. But I can't just leave either."

"Why not?"

I stuttered.

"Well, because… because I can't."

"Come on. You can stay at my place. I share a place with Embry, but he won't bother you. I'll even be a gentleman and crash on the couch."

I was about to say no again when I heard McMillen's voice from inside the house, causing me to wince.

I saw Quil's hands start to shake lightly, so I grabbed a hold of them both and pecked his lips.

"Alright, but just for tonight."

Quil shot me a crooked grin.

"Just for tonight."

He looped his arm around mine and walked me down the street towards his house.

On the way there, we talked about non important things, just joking around and stealing kisses from each other.

Once we were on his front porch, he pulled me back in for a hug.

"You should talk to Seth again. Even if you just use him for a new place to stay. Please, just try to. Please?" he pleaded with me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends. What are you willing to offer in return?" I asked coyly.

He grinned widely at me.

"Well, that depends on what you want."

I pretended to ponder over it.

"Well… maybe more hugs…"

Quil nodded, egging me on.

"A few kisses here and there…"

He nodded avidly again.

I giggled when he reached down to kiss me.

"I like that idea. You should definitely talk to him."

"I promise to think about it. How's that."

Quil shrugged.

"Fine with me as long as I get to give you what you want."

"I should let you know that I'm very demanding."

Another shrug.

"I don't mind."

We shared a grin before he moved to open the front door, and inside we found Embry on the living room couch, watching a football game.

He looked up when we walked in, and he offered me a smile.

"Hey, Wynter. Quil."

I smiled back.

"Hey, Embry."

"Hey, man."

And that was all we said to each other.

Quil led me to his room and closed the door behind us.

He started cleaning up a bit, blushing slightly.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't really think I was gonna have company."

"It's alright. You should see my room, it's like three times messier than this." I offered, kicking a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor.

I looked around the room as Quil attempted to clean it up a bit.

The bed was unmade, clothes were everywhere in the room, books and notebooks lying around everywhere… it was a mess.

I loved it.

I went to sit down on his bed and after a few minutes of picking up stuff from the floor, Quil joined me.

"Sorry again." He said under his breath.

"It's cool."

I laid back down and stretched, feeling Quil's eyes on me the whole time.

I smirked.

"Like the view?" I asked him.

"Definitely."

I turned to face him when he laid back down next to me, and he offered me a smile.

"Not trying to sound like a total girl here or anything… even though I know that's what I'm going to sound like, but…"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But what?"

"What are we? Because risking sounding like a total girl, I don't go around kissing random people."

Quil sounded embarrassed the whole time he spoke, and I sent him a kind smile.

"Neither do I."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So… what are we then?"

"I don't know. We're not just friends, because admit it, we were never friends before."

"You want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me, sounding hopeful.

"Well, what does being your girlfriend entail?" I asked.

He thought it over.

"Well, I get to hug you whenever I feel like it." I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I get to sit with you at lunch and you have to talk to me, not just sit there in awkward silence."

"Is comfortable silence acceptable?" I joked.

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, I also get to kiss you. A lot."

"Hm, I like how that sounds. Do you get to take me out?"

"If you want to. when you want to. I get to refer to you as my girlfriend. And walk you to your locker and to class at school… I get to walk you home and kiss you goodnight."

I hummed.

"You're making all of this sound very appealing."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I really want you to say yes."

"Well, would I have to hang out with your wolf friends? I don't mind Embry, he's cool, but the rest of them are jerks. Specially Paul."

Quil nodded.

"I actually agree with you there, Wynter. I don't know. Maybe just during school? And the occasional dinner at Emily's?"

"I will reluctantly agree at the whole 'during school' thing, but the Emily thing I will think about it more."

"Deal. So what do you say, Wynter? You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hm… I guess so." I said, giggling.

Quil gave me the biggest smile before he pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, you're so amazing, you know that?"

I planted a small kiss on his neck as a thank you.

"So now that you said yes, does that mean I get to kiss you?" he whispered against my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yes, it does. You kind of have to." I informed him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Our lips moved in sync and I got that tingling feeling all over my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair, pulling on it, wanting him to get closer.

Thank God he understood what I wanted.

We were now so close there was no space between us, his arms around me, on my lower back.

I must admit, I wanted them lower.

He suddenly pulled me so that I was on top of him and I yelped in surprise before giggling softly.

I didn't mind this one bit.

I moved my hands from his hair down his neck, all the way to his abs.

I just couldn't get enough of them. They were so yummy.

I pulled on the end of his shirt and pushing it up, so that I could grope those delicious abs of his.

His hands moved to hold my head and twist it so he could kiss me better, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

My hands moved lower on their own accord and just then, the door to his room barged open.

We jumped apart and turned to face the intruder, only to find ourselves face to face with Seth Freaking Clearwater.

I groaned and moved off of Quil, lying down next to him, burying my face in the bed sheets.

"Go away, Seth." Quil growled out, causing me to laugh.

"You heard the man, Seth. Get lost."

He frowned at my words but jumped into the bed between me and Quil.

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't wait till later?" Quil asked my friend in an annoyed voice.

"No. It couldn't. So the bonfire's tomorrow night. You wanna come with, Wynter?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

Quil snorted.

So attractive.

"Sure. I will."

"Then yes. I'll be there."

"Great! And another thing. Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be home?"

I spoke into the bed sheets, not bothering to look up at him, knowing he could hear me.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"You're what? No, you're not. You're not staying here with some random guy!"

"It's not some random guy. It's your friend and he's my new boyfriend. Hadn't you heard?"

"What?! Are you for reals?!"

I nodded.

"Yes. Now go away."

"Well, why can't you stay at my place instead?"

"Because I'm mad at you."

Seth sighed and I felt him get up from the bed.

"Fine. I'm gonna earn your forgiveness, though. You'll see."

I rolled my eyes.

Not that he could see.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Bye, now."

I heard Seth leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment, Seth." I muttered under my breath, and Quil laughed next to me.

I turned my face to look at him and he kissed my forehead when I did.

"He just means good."

"He's a dork. And a mean one at that."

"He's your best friend."

"Sadly."

He perked up after that.

"Does that mean you'll forgive him?"

I groaned.

"I guess. But it's gonna cost you."

He chuckled.

"What is it gonna be?"

"Well, there's this really awesome restaurant in Port Angeles. The food is delicious and it's pretty cheap, so… how about… Saturday?"

"Saturday it is."

"Yay." I said, moving closer to his side so that I could bury my face on the crook of his neck and wrap my arms around his waist.

I was instantly engulfed in the warmth of his arms as I snuggled closer.

I felt myself starting to drift off, and he moved as if to move.

"Don't. 'M comfortable."

"Ima go to the couch."

I shook my head weakly.

"No. Just stay here. No funny business."

I felt the vibrations as he laughed.

"No funny business."

"G'night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong><span>THREE REVIEWS MINIMUM FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!<span>**

**Kind of a filler chapter, I'm aware. Sorry, I just have so much homework to do and I just keep putting it off. It's stressing me out.**

**Also, maybe they're moving a bit too fast, maybe they're not. But I like this just the way it is. They're freaking soul mates they can go and have babies the second they meet, for all I care.**

**Anyway, yeah. That's it.**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. Cuz it's kinda long... I wanted to make it longer but I thought this was a good way to end it...**

**Byebye for now.**


	14. Life Is Good

**See, was leaving 3 reviews so hard? Anyway, I wanna thank TheGoatsOfTruthAreEatingGrass,, jblove96 , LuvinTwilight143, arose4u2, and scigeekgirl for their reviews. You guys rock! Sorry for the four day wait though. I was busy with homework and the such, but now I am done with this chapter. I will always try to update within a seven day window since the previous update, so don't fret if it takes me longer than a day to update.**

**Now let's see if I can get 6 reviews...**

_**NEXT UPDATE AFTER 6 REVIEWS!**_

**here's chapter 14.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I was way too hot when I woke up. I felt like I was burning up.

I squirmed to try and get the blankets off of me when I heard someone next to me groan.

I felt something move next to me on the bed and I jumped, twisting to see who it was.

I saw a sleeping Quil and let out a relieved sigh when I recalled the night before.

I gazed at Quil's prone figure, brushing my fingers across his jaw, giggling softly when he leaned in closer to my touch. I let my fingers travel to his forehead, passing over his eyebrows, then his eyelids. Down his nose and then to his lips. I was so entranced with those sexy, kissable lips of his that I didn't notice when he woke up, only realizing he was no longer asleep when his lips formed a smile. I looked up and our eyes met, bright green meeting frosty blue.

I smiled.

"Good morning, girlfriend." He greeted me, taking my hand in his and pulling it back to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"Good morning, boyfriend." I greeted back, giggling again.

He leaned closer to place a soft kiss to my lips and I moaned into his mouth.

He tasted so good.

He took that as encouragement and pulled me on top of him, never breaking our kiss.

It was only when I had managed to get his shirt off that the door to his room opened so hard that it hit the wall behind it.

"Hey, Quil, are you still taking my shift tomo—HOLY SHIT!" it was obvious when the intruder realized that him and Quil were not alone in the room.

I quickly climbed off of my boyfriend—still feeling giddy about that, by the way—and wondered if this was how it was always gonna be, getting interrupted every single dang time.

"I'm soooo sorry, Quil. Shit, I had no idea there was someone else here, if I did, I woulda knocked or something. I didn't know, so please don't kill me. I just wanted to know because I finally got a date and it took me so long to get her to say yes, so please…" I tuned him out, turning to Quil in askance.

Quil cleared his throat until the intruder shut his mouth, looking beyond embarrassed.

"Wynter, this is Collin. Collin, this is Wynter, my girlfriend." Quil stated proudly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Collin. Now if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off, climbing out of bed and heading out of the room, patting Collin on the shoulder when I squeezed past him on the doorway.

I was still laughing softly when I reached the kitchen, smiling when I found Embry making coffee.

"Hey, Embry."

"Wynter."

"How was your night?" I asked him, giggling when he raised his eyebrow at me.

"It was good, how was yours?"

"It was _very_ good."

Embry grimaced.

"Yeah, I don't need details, thanks."

I shot him a cheeky grin.

"You sure?"

He laughed.

"So did I hear right? Are you two together now?"

I nodded happily, serving myself a cup of coffee, black, once he was done making it.

"Help yourself." He muttered under his breath.

I chose to ignore him.

"Well, I'm glad for you two."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Embry and I were eating the scrambled eggs I'd made, when Collin followed Quil into the kitchen.

"Sorry again, guys." Collin said softly, shooting me a smile.

"S'all good."

And with that, he left.

Quil walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, nuzzling my neck.

Embry gagged.

"You guys, don't do that in front of me, will you? It's disturbing."

Just to annoy him– and because I really enjoyed it, too—I turned my head to the side and pulled Quil's lips down to mine.

I'm not really sure how, though, but we ended up having a completely heated make out session in Quil's and Embry's kitchen, the latter who had left ten minutes before, after our kisses got a little out of hand.

I think we scarred the poor boy for life.

It was only after someone cleared their throat—loudly—that I pulled away from Quil.

But by then, we were both panting heavily and blushing furiously.

At least I was.

I turned to face the intruder and felt like running when I saw Seth standing there, a box in his arms.

"What do you want, Sethery?" I asked him, pulling away from Quil but taking hold of his hand.

"I bought you something. I know you won't be able to keep it at home but you can always keep it here or at my place."

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you accept it, then I am forgiven." He said, offering me a mischievous smile.

I turned to Quil.

"Should I open it?"

Quil seemed to consider it before smiling brightly, something that made my heart stop.

"I think you should. And like Seth said, you are more than welcome to keep it here."

I sighed and nodded, motioning for Seth to hand me the stupid box already.

He strutted my way and placed the box on the floor right in front of my feet.

I bended down and opened the tabs to the box, gasping when I saw a ball of fur lying there.

I lifted it up and realized it was a puppy.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screeched, realizing my mistake when the puppy flinched. "Sorry, puppy."

I brushed the fur back and found a cute little face staring back at me, big brown eyes staring at me.

"Quil helped me pick her out and pitched in, too."

"It's a pit bull girl. I know how much you've always wanted one, so…" Quil trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I moved closer to him and kissed his lips once more, loving the feel of them against my own.

"Thank you."

He just smiled.

"Hey, do I get a kiss, too?" Seth joked, patting the puppy's head.

I snorted but pulled him in for a hug, whispering an 'I'm sorry' I knew he'd heard.

"So what are you naming her?" he asked me, pretending not to have heard me, but I knew he had from the softening of his eyes.

"Well, you guys need to help me pick a name, since we will all basically have shared custody of her, since she shall spend her time between Quil's and Embry's place, and Seth's…"

Seth opened his mouth to offer an idea when I shut him down.

"No, we are not naming my baby Obi Wan whoever. We are not naming her after anyone in Trek Wars or any comic book, Sethery."

I knew my people.

Seth pouted but Quil just chuckled.

"Well, we don't have to decide right now. We do, however, have to go to school…"

Seth offered me a bag that I hadn't even realized he was carrying.

"Brought you clean clothes. Just throw those in the washer and go change."

"Yes, mum." I said sarcastically, but handed him the puppy and dropped a kiss on his cheek on my way to the bathroom, and feeling particularly brave, slapped Quil's butt lightly, giggling when I heard him yelp in shock.

After I had changed into clean clothes and left my old ones in the washer, the four of us—nameless puppy included—headed over to Seth's house to drop her off for the afternoon, after Sue insisted that she didn't mind the company and promising to think of names prospects.

After making plans to meet up at lunch to discuss further rules on our shared custody, Seth went to his class, and Quil, like promised, walked me to mine.

I kissed him softly on the lips before he left and he shot me his award winning smile.

Yes, life was good.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NEXT UPDATE AFTER 6 REVIEWS!<strong>_

**THERE YOU GO. YES, ITS SHORT, AND IM SORRY, BUT IM JUST NOT FEELING IT RIGHT NOW. PLUS, I GOTTA FINISH MY HOMEWORK, WHICH CONSISTS OF THIS BIG ASS BOOK AND A TON OF QUESTIONS, AS WELL AS TWO PRESENTATIONS TO WHICH I HAVE YET TO PICK THE TOPICS, SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE.**

**DROP A REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**BYEBYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS...**


	15. One Phone Call

**Hey, guys. So sadly, I did not reach the six reviews I had asked for last time, I only got five. Which is cool, you know? Thanks TheGoatsOfTruthAreEatingGrass, Lucy Greenhill, scigeekgirl, LuvinTwilight143, and arose4u2 for your reviews, they mean a lot. And its because of them that I am going to update today, even though there weren't six reviews. But seriously, y'all, it's not that hard to drop a review. You don't even have to have an account! But anyway, I hope those silent readers of mine will review this chapter... Fingers crossed.**

**Also, sorry for taking so dang long to update but my account wouldnt open! it pissed me off cuz the website wouldnt let me log on for some crazy ass reason. Anyway,**

_**FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE!**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>School was as sucky as usual. The only highlights being the times I got to see Quil and lunch.<p>

We had sat together eating our food, just talking about nonsense and such, when all of the sudden, five more guys rushed towards us and took up the empty seats. Quil introduced his friends as Brady, Embry, Jacob, and Collin, the latter who blushed and looked down, clearly still embarrassed from this morning's meeting. Seth had just sat down next to me and winked my way, all while stuffing half a PB&J into his mouth.

Impressive.

"Okay, so what is the name of our child?" Seth asked all of the sudden, causing the other four guys, minus Quil, to freeze and look between me and Seth.

I giggled, but played along.

"I dunno. I mean, she looks so much like you! Poor kid."

Seth snorted.

Quil whispered something to the guys and they all relaxed and went back to joking around with each other.

"Okay, Quil. Any name ideas?" I asked him, scooting even closer to him, making him tighten his arms around me. He was sitting sideways on the edge of the bench, facing Seth, and I was sitting between his legs, my arms wrapped around his own. Seth was sitting similarly to us, but Indian style, and the other guys had left to play basketball on one of the courts.

"Hey, how come Quil gets to say his ideas first?!" Seth complained, pouting.

"Because he's my boyfriend and he's hotter than you. And a better kisser, too." I told him, not really paying attention to what I was saying, too distracted with Quil's lips on my neck.

But when I said that, he froze.

"You've kissed Seth?" he asked me, sounding heartbroken.

I looked back and shot him a confused look.

"I thought you knew. But yeah, we kissed… often."

Seth shot me a look that begged me to shut up, but I was really out of it, so I didn't stop talking.

"Often." Quil repeated, shooting Seth a murderous look, tightening his arms around me even more, possessively this time.

I nodded, liking the way his arms felt around me.

"When. Why." He didn't so much as ask as he demanded.

I shrugged.

"Started back in middle school. He was my first kiss. Then whenever the other felt like it."

"So, you were like friends with benefits?" Quil somehow managed to say over his clenched jaw.

Seth shook his head furiously.

"No, Quil. Friends with benefits sleep together."

I shot him a funny look.

"We slept together, Seth. Often, too."

Quil snarled at Seth, and I got the feeling that if he hadn't gotten me in his arms, he would have lunged at Seth.

"What the fuck, Seth?!" he growled, and even though he was already tense for a fight, his hands where gentle when he pushed me away.

"Dude, how the fuck was I supposed to know that you two were gonna end up together?!" Seth demanded, throwing up his arms in defense.

"She's mine! She's mine and you slept with her!" Quil roared.

"Oh, and how about you? Like you never slept with anyone before you met Wynter, right?" Seth shot back, getting to his feet, mimicking Quil.

By then, the rest of the guys had heard the commotion and were trying to push Quil back.

One of the guys, Jacob, shot me a glare from behind Seth's shoulder, as if I had caused this.

Well, I guess in a way I had, but it wasn't on purpose. It wasn't my fault that whenever Quil touched me, all sense went out the window.

Embry had been helping out with restraining Quil, but as soon as it seemed like Collin and Brady had it under control, he came to my side and shot me a smirk.

"You okay, Wynter?" he asked me, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I glared at him.

"I'm fine."

Somehow, the guys had managed to separate my boyfriend and best friend completely, but Quil started shaking when he noticed that it was Seth who stood next to me instead of him.

By then, almost every single person outside of the school had noticed the… 'disagreement' between the two guys, which for some reason seemed to make the group wary. They started pushing Quil back, towards the woods.

"What are they doing?" I asked Embry.

"Don't worry, they just need to calm him down."

"Why is he shaking? Is Quil okay?"

Embry winced.

"He's… He'll be alright."

When Quil, Collin, and Brady disappeared, Seth and Jacob had walked back to school, Jacob whispering furiously to my best friend's ear.

I slumped my shoulders, miserable.

"I'm sorry."

Embry shot me a curious glance.

"For what?"

"This is my fault."

Embry chuckled.

"Nah, it's not."

"Jacob seems to think it is."

"Ignore Jake. He's going through a tough time and likes to blame everything on everyone. He'll get over it soon."

"He's kinda right, though."

"Okay, how on earth is it your fault that Quil got jealous and Seth is Seth?"

"Well, I was the one who said that Seth and I used to sleep together."

"Yeah, well Quil shoulda known that you had a life before him."

I sighed.

"Well I shouldn't have mentioned it either way."

"Then why did you?" he asked, not accusingly, but like he was genuinely curious.

"I can't think straight when Quil's next to me. When he's close. And when he touches me, I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm saying."

Embry grin.

"He'll love to hear that."

I spun to face him.

"You can't tell him I said that!"

He pouted.

"Aw, come on!"

"No!"

"Fine." He grumbled.

I looked around and noticed that almost everyone had gone back inside and groaned.

"What?" Embry asked me.

"I don't wanna go back to class. Want to skip with me?"

"Eh, I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Embry, what's the wrong that could happen?"

He shot me a look.

"We could die."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go, big guy."

I took hold of his arm and pulled with after me, guiding him out of the school, past the parking lot, and into the street.

"And where exactly are we going?" he asked, looking around him curiously.

"Hm, haven't thought that far ahead."

It was Embry's turn to roll his eyes.

"We are so gonna die." He said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, you know?" Embry told me, shooting me a glare.<p>

I snorted.

"No, it's not. No one made you hit that guy, Embry."

"He was all over you! How the fuck was I not supposed to hit someone who was groping my best friend's girlfriend?!" he cried out, throwing his arms up in the air, exasperated.

"You coulda calmly told him to get his hands away from my boobs. No need to knock him out."

Embry groaned, grabbing onto the bars on our cell, leaning into them.

"I'm in jail. My life is ruined."

I giggled.

"Don't be dramatic. We ain't in jail. We're in a holding cell. Not the same thing."

He ignored me.

"My mum is going to kill me. I am so freaking dead."

I rolled my eyes again and waved the cop over, the one who had been laughing at Embry's expense ever since he locked us up.

"Can I help you?" he asked me, smiling wide.

"Hey, I need to call someone to come bail us out."

He nodded and opened the cell, motioning towards the phone on the wall, a few feet away.

I walked over and dialed the number I knew by heart.

It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Seth. I need you to get Leah to come bail me and Embry out."

My statement was met with silence.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. Do I even want to know what happened?"

"No, not really."

He sighed.

"Alright, I'll call her. God, Wynter. Already dragging Embry down with you, aren'tcha?"

"Just call her."

And with that, I hung up.

"She better be here soon." Embry called out as I walked back towards the cell.

"She will. Don't worry, she likes me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I dunno. Does it?"

He shook his head.

"No, not particularly."

"Well, then you're shit outta luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked this chapter, which I know is long overdue.<strong>

**Anyway, yeah, _REVIEW _please!**


	16. Naming the Baby

**So thank you LuvingTwilight143, TheGoatsOfTruthAreEatingGrass, and arose4u2 for the reviews, you guys rock! Also, I got a new phone! Ahhhh yay I am beyond happy right now. But ugh school is almost starting, I wanna cry. Sorry for taking so long to update, but ive had some crazy weeks,w hat with getting used to my new schedule and suck. Ive had so much homework and tests im going crazy already.**

_**SIX REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**_

**Anyway, here's chapter 16,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"You guys are idiots. Seth is concerned, Quil is dying from worry, and everyone else is rolling on the floor, laughing."

That was the first thing Leah told us once she arrived with our bail money.

Well, that, and:

"You better pay me back."

While Embry nodded miserably, I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, and pigs fly."

Leah had just sent a weak glare to the cop who held the keys to our freedom and he was soon scrambling over to let us out.

Only after we reached the safety of Leah's car did she turn to shoot me a smile.

"So did you have fun today?" she asked, looking at Embry sitting in the back seat, his shoulders slumped.

"We did!" I told her, grinning like mad.

"Good. What did you guys do?"

"Well we went to a club in Port Angeles. We danced a bit, talked to some people, and then got arrested. You know, the usual."

Leah laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why did you guys get arrested?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Some guy was groping me and wouldn't leave me alone. So Embry here punched him in the face and knocked him out." I let out a small laugh. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Leah shook her head, parking right in front of her house, where we could see four guys waiting patiently.

Scratch that. Three guys waiting patiently and one pacing from left to right, seemingly deep in thought.

"You are so dead. Good luck, Wynter."

And with that, both Leah and Embry got out of the car, Leah skipping inside and Embry trudging after her, his head down.

Two of the guys, Jacob and Paul, shot me a good natured smile, before walking inside the Clearwater household. Seth shot me a mock glare before following the duo inside, leaving me alone with Quil, who had stopped his pacing the second I got out of Leah's car.

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I had no idea if you were even alive! And then you call Seth telling him you need someone to bail you out? What the hell, Wynter?!" Quil ranted, pulling at his hair, exasperated.

I pouted.

"I'm sorry. I just really didn't want to go to school today so I got Embry to ditch with me. He was just looking after me when he knocked out that guy." I explained.

"What? He knocked someone out? Why?" he asked me suspiciously.

I sighed.

"Some guy was groping me and wouldn't let me go so Embry, being the gentleman he is, decided to take matters into his own hands and knocked him out cold. You really should be thanking him."

Quil shot me a look before sighed and wrapping his arms around me.

I buried my face against his chest and inhaled his scent, instantly calming down.

"I'm glad you're okay and I'm glad you had fun, but please, next time you decide to randomly skip class, please take me with you or at least let me know where you're going so you can save me from having an aneurism." He whispered against my neck.

"Promise." I whispered back, leaning back so that I could plant a kiss on his lips. His very delicious, sexy looking lips.

Damn, I was hooked.

Once we were inside the Clearwater house, we found that everyone had gone except for Seth, who was happily playing with the puppy.

He shot us a smile and motioned for us to sit down with him.

"What?" I asked, grinning when Quil brought me down to sit on his lap.

"What are we gonna the puppy?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Any ideas?"

"How about… Hedwig? Like the bird from Harry Potter?"

"You mean the owl?" Quil asked, shooting Seth a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, that."

I shook my head.

"That's stupid."

Seth pouted.

"No it's not. Don't be mean."

"Aw, I'm sorry. But still, we're not naming my kid Hedwig and that's final."

Quil laughed.

"I actually agree with you there, babe."

I smirked.

"Of course you do."

"So then what are we going to call her if you don't like any of my ideas?" Seth asked.

"We can call her… hmmm… What about Mara? I think that's a pretty name."

Quil looked at the puppy in Seth's arms and cocked his head to the left.

So adorable.

"Mara." He tried out, flashing a smile when the puppy turned to look his way.

"I'm down, I like it."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I still think Obi Wan Kenobi would have been better. Kenni for short."

"No." I deadpanned.

"Oh, come on. Let's call her Kenni. Please. I would love you forever."

"No way. We are not gonna name my baby after a dorky movie."

"Technically, they're books…"

"I don't care if they're books, movies, songs, or plays, we are not naming my baby after Kenni and that's final!"

"I can't believe we named her Kenni." I whined, leaning against Quil's side as we watched Seth introduce Kenni to the rest of the guys.

"Seth has a way of getting things he wants." Quil said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, they're called puppy dog eyes. And I hate them. He's evil, I tell you. Eeeeeh-veeeeeehllll!"

"He's your best friend."

"You trying to make me feel worse or what?" I asked him jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and didn't reply, instead just pulling me closer to his side and dropping a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIX REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**Sorry it's short, I'm just not in the mood to write much right now. Promise next chapter will be better. Well gotta go cuz I've got a ton of Psych homework to do. Byebye**_


End file.
